Deception
by CherryBlossom10101
Summary: Bella and Edward kinda have a love/hate relationship...
1. Deception

**_Hi everyone! This is my second FanFiction story and I hope you'll love it._**

**_It's going to be one of those long ones with about 20 or so chapters...I hope_**

**_I hope you love it and don't forget to review. _**

**_BTW All of the characters in my story belong to Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

Chapter 1- Deception

**BPOV (Bella's Point of view)**

It started like any other normal day. I was on my way to school in my red Chevy truck, whistling to classical music whilst trying to refresh my memory for the Biology test. I parked next to Jacob's car; he was the only true friend I had at the time. Jessica was too snobby, Mike was too desperate and Eric was too weird. I suppose Angela is OK, she's quite a nice girl, but she's not my type of friend.

Jacob was waiting for me outside his car. He opened the door for me and gave me one of his cheesy grins. Sometimes, he tries too hard. "Hey Jacob."

He slammed the door of my truck shut, "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. And can you please be careful with my truck?"

He laughed, "Sorry. I can't really help it you know." He casually put an arm round my shoulder. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

Jacob walked me to Biology, and then sprinted to his class, Religious, to which he was late for. As I walked to my desk, I felt Mike's gaze locked upon me. I sat down in my normal seat, and turned to Mike, who sits behind me.

"Mike? Can you please stop staring at me like that? It's really putting me off."

Mike took this as a compliment instead of an insult and spoke out loud to Tyler. "Get that Tyler? She's too shy to admit her feelings for me! You don't stand a chance!" He was really pissing me off now. "Mike? I don't like you. Full stop. If you're so desperate for a girl," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Why don't you ask Jessica out? She really likes you."

His eyes brightened. "You really think so?"

I nodded. "Yup. I know so."

"Thanks Isabella."

I smiled one of my 'Go-to-Hell' smiles and turned back to my desk.

At that same moment, Mr. Gonzalez, my Biology teacher walked in with the pile of tests in his hands. "Right kids. I want everybody to be quiet." The class groaned. "I want none of that business. I want you all to put your books away. I have some exciting news I want to tell you. There will be a new pupil arriving at Forks High in two days time, and he or she will be in our class. I want you all to show respect and kindness to the new student." Eric, who was in front of me turned around and whispered, "He certainly _wants _a lot doesn't he?"

I stifled a snicker as Mr. Gonzalez turned to me. "Is there something wrong Bella?"

I shook my head, "No. Sor-"

Eric butted in. "Actually Sir. It was my fault. I'm sorry. It wasn't Bella at all." I rolled my eyes. I hated it when boys always came to my defence. Eventually, we started the test, and lunchtime came. I was ravenous. Jake was waiting for me outside my 4th period, ready to escort me to lunch. "Jake, please don't get your hopes up." I teased.

"I'll keep waiting for you." He replied seriously. I wasn't sure if I would ever like him like that.

The day went by, and it was time to go home. Jacob and I walked towards our cars, and I was surprised to see Charlie waiting by my truck. "Dad, what's wrong?"

He looked worried. "Bells, I have some bad news." He leaned against my truck and took a deep breath.

My stomach clenched. Something was wrong. "What is it Dad? Tell me." Jake caught up with me and was about to ask what was wrong, but was silenced by my finger.

Dad looked up and his gaze met mine. "Bella, it's your mom. She…she…was diagnosed with cancer this morning."

I didn't know what to say. "What? But how?"

"She had been feeling ill for a few months. Phil kept telling her to get a check up, but she said she was alright. She went this morning and…"

"What Dad?"

"It's too late. There's no way to save her now. The cancer has spread throughout her whole body now. Renee only has a few days left."

"No!" I cried. Jacob enveloped me in a warm hug as I sobbed into his jacket. "No!" I kept crying, over and over again. By now, people were staring at the scene. I calmed down, and turned to Dad. "Can we visit her?"

"I'm afraid not. No one is allowed in the same room as her in fear of infection. Not even Phil or the doctors."

"So their just leaving her to die?"

"She's in a hospice."

Before I could reply, I heard Jacob call out my name, I saw a car zooming towards us, I felt the heavy weight of my Dad on top of me, I smelt the leakage of petrol, and I tasted the sweet taste of blood in my mouth.

The last thing I can remember is lying down on a white bed in a white room. My body jolting with spasms of pain as I dyed the white bed blood red. I remember watching Dr. Carlisle coming closer, closer, until I could feel no more.

* * *

_**I know, I know. You guys are probably wondering, 'Where's Edward?' 'Are Jacob and Bella together?' 'What is Carlisle doing to her?' Dont' worry guys. All will be revealed in Chapter 2...**_

_**Please Review!!!!!!!! (Reviews are better than a bear hug from Jacob)**_


	2. Use Somebody

**_Alright! Chapter 2 of Decpetion has been unleashed! I hope you guys enjoy it!_**

**_I know it's a bit slow at the moment, but trust me, it will get better!_**

**_So, yeh...read and enjoy!!! (Don't forget to review!)_**

* * *

Chapter 2-Use Somebody

**CPOV (Carlisle's Point Of View)**

I couldn't save both of them. I did try, but I just couldn't. By the time I arrived at the scene, it was too late to save Charlie, but Isabella, Isabella still had a chance. The scent of her blood overwhelmed me and I had to lean against her un-damaged truck for support. "Everyone back off! Get back to your cars, this isn't a film!" I couldn't believe my ears when I heard a few girls sighing and as hard as I tried, my sensitive hearing picked up, "Oh My Gosh! He sounds so fit when he's talking." "I love his hair!" "Dr. Cullen, we're not watching Bella, we're watching you!" I sighed and inhaled fresh air before lifting Isabella up into my arms and into the ambulance. A paramedic came rushing towards me to help, "Please, Dr. Cullen, let me take her."

"No, she's very frail; I must take her to the hospital myself."

I zoomed to the hospital and rushed Isabella to an operation room. I hated these rooms, so white, no colour. By now, my coat was dripping with blood. I resisted the temptation to lick it clean and turned to Isabella, who was having convulsions. A nurse hurried into the room with equipment. "Is there anything I can do Doctor?"

I shook my head. "That is all Dr. Cameron; I'll do the rest myself." Dr. Cameron nodded and hurried back out of the room, locking the doors behind her. I pushed the equipment trolley away and lowered my gaze to Isabella; I could see that she was slowly dying, slipping away. But no matter what, I had to wait for the right moment, otherwise it could all go incredibly wrong.

All of a sudden, her blood ran cold, and she stopped shaking. It was now or never. I bent down over her face, down to her neck and bit her. Her head jolted upright as I bit into every injured part of her body, as I sucked the succulent, mouth-watering blood from her flesh. All too soon, I was done. Isabella was rolling around the bed in pain, but I knew it would subside.

I shook my head and slumped into a couch. "How many times am I going to have to do this?" I thought to myself. I left Isabella by herself in the room, and walked out. Her friend, the little wolf was anxiously pacing the corridor, stinking it up too. It would be rude to pinch my nose, so I bore the stench as I strode over to the wolf and held out my hand. He, on the other hand, had no manners and made a face as I approached him. I spoke. "I take it that you are Jacob Black?"

"Yes. Why do you need to know?" He shifted his posture a few times before continuing. "Sorry, that was rude. I suppose you're an OK vampire."

I pulled him aside. "If it is alright with you, I would prefer if you didn't expose my…species."

"Right, sorry…again. So, how's Bella?"

"Bella is it? She's…been better. Look, I don't know how to break it to you but-"

"You didn't. Please tell me you didn't. Uggh! Can't you try not to destroy her life? Well, I suppose it's too late for that now caus you already have!"

"I'm sorry Jacob, there was no other choice. It was either that, or no Isabella…_Bella_ at all."

He shook his head in disappointment. "I don't believe it. My best friend has become my clan's worst enemy."

"Jacob, this doesn't change anything between you and Bella. Well, it might when you tell her that you're a werewolf."

"What do you mean when? I have no intention of telling her."

"No offence, young man, but she'll probably suss it out by your stench."

"Yeh, whatever. And let me guess, Charlie is also a vampire now huh? Gee, my Dad's best friend is an enemy too. Great, just great."

"Actually, Charlie didn't make it." I hung my head in sorrow. "He took most of the impact for Bella."

"What?"

"Yes. He leaped in front of Bella, therefore taking the most injuries."

"That's really brave…and sad."

"I know." I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure he went to a better place. Tell your Dad not to worry. And give him a 'Hello' from me too. I have to go now." As I turned to go and check on Bella, Jacob spoke.

"Tell Bella I said hi."

"You can tell her yourself."

"No thanks. See ya round."I watched as he slumped his shoulders. He was very slightly shaking from anger, and no doubt as soon as he got out of the hospital he would transform.

I shook my head. Werewolves these days. So stubborn! I try to be nice, but no! I pushed open the door of the operation room and saw Bella lying still, too still on the bed. "Oh no!" I whispered. "What have I done?" Normally, I was successful with these kind of situations, but Bella should have woken up by now. I sure could use somebody like Esme right now for support. I checked my watch. 5:43pm, 2 hours since the accident. I walked over to Bella's side and held her hand. "I'm so sorry Bella, I tried my hardest."

And with that Bella Swan opened her bright, shining golden eyes.


	3. Silver and Gold

**_

* * *

_**

Soooo, Bella opened her eyes. What next I wonder, maybe....never mind, I'll let you read it yourselves!

**_Enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

Chapter 3-Silver and Gold

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I opened my eyes to see Dr. Cullen's face staring back at me. I thought I saw a flash of regret on his face before it was replaced by a warm, welcoming smile. "Hello Bella. How are you feeling?"

Something was different. My body was racing with different emotions. I could see the dust particles settling around the bed and…hang on…the dust particles? Since when could I see dust particles? I turned my head around so sharply that it hurt my neck. Dr. Cullen laughed. "Don't worry Bella, you'll get used to it."

"Get used to what?" I clutched my throat, what had happened to my voice? It used to be hoarse and low, but now it sounded musical, velvety, and harmonious. "What's happened to me?"

"Hello to you too Bella." Dr. Cullen replied, a smile still lingering on his lips.

"Sorry," I mumbled, but even my mumble sounded melodious. "I don't understand." My hand was brought to my throat again as I felt a burning run through it as sharp as daggers running down your spine. I gasped. "I need water. Please." I couldn't breath. I had never felt this thirsty in my whole life. My breaths were coming in short gasps as Dr. Cullen handed me a glass of mineral water, a serious expression on his face. "Thanks." I practically drank the whole glass in one gulp, only to spit it back out again and break the glass too. "What is this stuff?"

"So, far, so good." Dr. Cullen answered. "Oh, and its water by the way."

"Dr. Cullen, can you please explain what's going on?"

"Hang on, try drinking this." He went to the other side of the room and began to pour some red liquid into a plastic cup. I could smell its fresh, delicious scent from the bed and recognised it as, no, how could it be? But I was right. It was blood. Dr. Cullen handed me the cup and told me to drink. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Bella. Just drink it."

"Slowly, I brought the cup to my lips and drank. And drank and drank and drank. The blood quenched my thirst and filled my stomach, but I wasn't satisfied. "Can, can I please have some more?" He laughed again. "Of course. So it worked."

I was thoroughly confused. "What worked?"

"Bella, I have a lot to tell you. But first, drink to your heart's content." So I did.

"Doctor, what is this stuff?" But I was 100% sure of what it was already.

"Blood, Bella, blood." After my twelfth cup, Dr. Cullen left me to get dressed into some fresh clothes before he took me home. I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror, which was at the other end of the room. I found myself at the mirror within a nanosecond. "What?" I spoke to the air. I walked back to the bed, and yet again I was there within a nanosecond. "Weird." I said to myself. I walked back over to the mirror and gasped. Standing in the mirror was a beautiful girl, with sparkling golden eyes, long, flowing chocolate brown hair, a perfect nose, a perfect set of lips, a perfect pair of ears, hands, feet…body. I spun around, expecting to see Aphrodite herself standing behind me, but no, it was me that was in the mirror, it was my reflection. I changed into the set of clothes that was on the couch and strode back over to the mirror. I couldn't help but admire my reflection. What had they done? Taken me to a beautician or something?

As I walked to the door, I managed to control my speed and walked at a regular pace. Dr. Cullen was waiting for me. "All done?"

I nodded my head. "Doctor, I need you to explain-"

He shook his head. "Wait until the car Bella, wait until the car."

He signed me out of the hospital and I saw that a lot of the people were staring at me. I stared down at my feet; I was walking at the right pace. I also noticed that I wasn't breathing. No wonder I couldn't _breathe_ before. It's because somehow, now I didn't need to. Then it hit me. "Dr. Cullen! I know what's happened!"

"You do?" Dr. Cullen looked at me with sincerity and concern. "How?"

"I must have died in the car crash and gone to Heaven! Or Hell…but this doesn't seem like Hell to me." He shook his head and opened the door to his car for me. "Come on Bella, get in and all will be explained."

"Ok." I sat in the comfortable leather seat and waited for Dr. Cullen to get in. Once he was in the car, I started to fire the questions at him. "Ok, where am I, what's happened to me, where's my dad, where are we going, why-"

"Bella! Calm down. Firstly, I want you to call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle. Got it. Where's my Dad, Charlie?"

"Bella, I'm afraid…" He looked away before replying. "Your Dad, he, didn't make it. He is the reason that I could save you."

I could feel the tears coming on, but they weren't coming. "I, I don't get it."

He sighed deeply. "Bella, he died. He jumped in front of the car that was going to hit you and took most of the impact."

"Oh," Somehow, my emotions were blank. I had no tears; I wasn't even feeling that sad.

"You're probably wondering why the emotions aren't coming to you. That's because you're still getting to grips with your new state of form."

"And what's that?!" I was scared to hear the answer.

"Bella, you are now a…vampire." I looked him in the eyes and burst out laughing, but when I noticed that he wasn't laughing too, the severity of what he said sunk in. "I'm a what?"

"A vampire Bella. I had to transform you otherwise you would be a goner too. I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I still don't understand."

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'll explain to you the basics. So, vampires can travel at the speed of sound, if not faster, you've probably already experienced that trait already." I nodded. "Vampires also have an extremely strong sense of hearing and sight."

"That would explain why I could see the dust particles in the operation room."

"Exactly. You'll notice that vampires are cold too." I felt my skin. It was icy cold. He carried on. "Now vampires also appear to be quiet extravagant and beautiful, something I'm sure you already know. I blushed, I'm not sure if my face showed it, but inside I was blushing. "What about the blood?"

Carlisle mocked being appalled. "Of course! How could I forget that? You obviously know that vampires drink blood right? But, we vampires, meaning us, the Cullen's, we drink animal blood only, kind of like vegetarians."

"That's quite noble."

"Thank you. I think I've mentioned everything, for now. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?" I wasn't sure if I could take in any more information right now. "Just a small issue. You'll be living with us from now on."

Small issue huh? "Can't I live in my own home?"

"I'm afraid not. There are logical reasons for that."

"Ok, but can I stop by to pick up my stuff at least?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Bella, trust me, you won't need to... oh yes, I almost forgot." He felt around for something in his pocket and pulled out a golden chain with a silver crest hanging off it. "This is for you." I looked up at him. "Ummm, thanks?" He laughed again. "It's the Cullen crest, you see technically you're one of us now. Everyone in the Cullen family wears one: Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme and myself. It's weird, I had one made about a year ago, just in case, and now its come to use. Imagine that." I felt honoured and slipped the chain around my neck. "Let's go then." He started the engine of his car. "Time to meet the rest of the Cullens."

I still had one question lingering in the back of my mind. "Umm, Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"How old are you?"

"I was wondering if you would ask that? Well in human terms I'm about 32 years old, but in vampire terms, let's just say i'm a few hundred years old."

"What, so like 700?"

"Bella! I'm not that old!"

I laughed and was surprised to hear a smooth, beautiful laugh instead of my usual low chuckle. Carlisle resumed driving and I looked out of the window. "Carlisle? How fast are you going?"

"Not that fast Bella, only about 200 miles per hour."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, not fast at all."

I felt the cold necklace against my cold skin, silver and gold. I smiled as I gazed down at the shining object in my hands, silver and gold.

* * *

**_Did you guys like it? It was really hard trying to explain about being a vampire, becuase I didn't want it to go on forever. Tell me what you think!_**

**_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Reviews are better than a silver and gold necklace)_**


	4. Wanna Be

_**Alright. Sorry about taking ages...this chapter took me a long time to write and it was also very tricky.**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews and enjoy!**_

**_And Review!_**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Wanna Be

The car pulled in to a large driveway with 5 cars, including my 1953 Chevy truck, a red BMW M3 Convertible which I recognised from school, but I couldn't remember whose it was, a massive Jeep Wrangler, a bright yellow Porsche 911, Alice's car, and no, could it be? But yes! It was THE Aston Martin Vanquish! Boy oh boy! Where did these people get their money from? Carlisle parked his sleek Mercedes next to the Vanquish and got out of the car. "Wow!" I literally leaped out and gawked at the Aston Martin.

"Is there something wrong Bella?"

"No, no, it's just that…umm…the cars? They're cool." I tried to compose myself. I looked across the driveway at my old red Chevy truck parked next to the red convertible, it looked like a piece of crap, but I still loved it, I guess. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for bringing the car round."

He smirked. "You don't have to thank me, it was Alice. I told her not to go over the top by the way, so be warned."

"Be warned for what?" I asked. He shook his head, and strode to the front door of my new home. The shadow of the house overwhelmed me. But nevertheless, from the outside, it wasn't at all how I was expecting it to be; it was modern, with glass panels everywhere, and very open, close to nature as it was surrounded by trees. Carlisle noticed me staring and said, "What, were you expecting a dark castle with coffins to sleep in?" He laughed.

"Actually Carlisle, I kind of was." I giggled.

"Well Bella, there would be no need of coffins to sleep in, because we don't sleep."

"You, we don't sleep?"

"Nope, but trust me, we find plenty of other things to do at night. It's a whole different atmosphere all together. You just wait till tonight. I'm sure we'll have something special planned for you."

"You really don't have to…" I was still staring at the Aston Martin when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"You like the car huh?" I nodded. "I love it. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare or anything, it's just so nice. Whose is it?"

He chuckled. "Bella, Esme told me not to tell you but I can't hold in the excitement." He slipped something into my hand. I gazed down at the silver keys in my palm. Then it clicked. "No, way! These are the Aston Martin keys right? Oh My Gosh! This is like a dream come true…hang on, are these for me?"

"They're for you alright. It's kind of like a 'Welcome to Your New Home gift.'"

"If this is what Cullens get as gifts, then I so badly wanna be one."

"You already are Bella." Carlisle smiled.

Once again, I calmed myself down; I was holding the keys so tight that I had bent them out of shape. I pulled the end of the key to the right, then to the left and managed to straighten it out again. "Oh, yeh. And…thank you, you know, for the car and all." I looked down at my feet.

"No problem." He held out his arms for a fatherly embrace and I took it gladly. Before I knew it, I was sniffing; he smelt just like my dad, of the outdoors, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that, you know. It's hard, having all these things happen to me in one day. It's… It's hard."

"Of course it is. Bella, remember, you can always think of me and Esme as your parents. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Ed-…yes _Rosalie_, they all treat us like their parents, so don't worry. Now, shall we go inside, or do you plan to have a nice chat outside?"

"Let's go in." My heart was beating so fast, (**A/N: It's really hard to describe people without mentioning their hearts if you know what I mean, so in my story, their hearts still beat), **I thought that perhaps Carlisle could hear it too. 'Would they accept me?' was the only thought running through my mind. Carlisle turned the key in the door and shoved it open. I was brought into an entrance full of light and beautiful ornaments. "Wow. You house is so…so… spacious, so clean, so…well, just plain nice really."

"Thank you, and it's your home too now remember?"

"Right. My home too. Wher-"

"Hello Bella. I'm Esme. Welcome home." I smiled at the pretty woman/vampire withe the shining hair and warm smile. When Carlisle went to stand by her side I gathered that she was his wife.

"Hello Esme. It's lovely to meet you."

She took my hand in hers. "I'm so sorry about Charlie, and I heard about your Mom too. I really am sorry, but hopefully, you'll feel great staying with us. How does it feel?"

"Being a vampire? To be honest with you, it feels pretty good actually. Apart from the fact that I'm cold, and drink blood and don't sleep, I think it's good." I tried to crack a joke but all I got was a smile from Esme and a thumbs up from Carlisle. "So, come and meet Rosalie and Emmet, at the moment, Alice and Jasper are out hunting-"

"Hunting?"

"Yes. Hasn't Carlisle explained that to you yet?" I shook my head. Carlisle spoke. "You know, honey, I didn't really have all the time in the world did I?" He slid his arm around her waist and whispered something into her ear.

Esme startled me as she shouted a "What? Why? I wanted to give her the car!" She looked at me. "I was supposed to give you the car you know." I laughed. "Anyways, I'll be upstairs if you need me. ROSALIE! EMMET! Come down now! Bella's here!" Esme turned to Carlisle, "Now you and I have something to sort out." Carlisle chuckled and picked up Esme in his arms. "Really now, well let's go sort it out then." It made me smile to think of how in love they were. Esme laughing, one arm around Carlisle's neck and Carlisle smiling back down at her…

A massive hand blocked my vision. "Yoo-hoo, anyone at home?" I heard a thunderous voice boom.

"Emmet, be nice." I turned to the source of the second, mystical voice to see a good-looking couple smiling back at me. Rosalie stepped forward. (I recognised her from school, it was _her_ convertible outside.) "Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Rosalie."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

She rolled her eyes as she said, "And this is Emmet."

"Hello." I said sheepishly. Emmet's loud, booming voice shook the house as he spoke again. "Yo 'lil sister, how's it goin'?" We exchanged fists.

"Ouch! Sorry, it's just that, your fist is really hard, and painful."

Rosalie shook her head. "Ems, can you please try not to scare the new addition away? Please?"

"Sorry, but you know I can't help it. Anyways, my strength is not only in my fists," He did a pose which brought out the muscles in his body. Through his tight shirt, I could see a six-pack. Rosalie hugged his massive figure and he crushed her in a bear hug. "Bella? A little help here!" I laughed and tried to pull Emmet's strong arms off Rosalie. I managed and sent Emmet flying across the room.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry! Are you Ok? I didn't know, it just-" I flexed my fingers and felt a strong feeling pulsing through them.

Emmet got up with a huge grin plastered all over his face. "No, no, I'm good. But boy oh boy are you strong! We are going to have so much fun wrestling tonight! You'll probably beat me though…"

Rosalie linked her arm casually through mine and pulled me away from Emmet. "Duh! It's because she's a new vampire! I bet she could throw you halfway across the world if she wanted to. Actually Bella, can you? I could do without him for a few days."

Emmet looked hurt. "Rose, sorry, I love you!"

"Geez Em, I'm only joking! I love you too!"

We left Emmet in the entrance, still trying to figure out how I flung him across the room, and I was doing the same. "Rosalie, how did I-"

"New vampire strengths. By the way, how come you're not thirsty? Because from what I know, new vampires are always craving for blood." I flinched at the word.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to the term, 'craving for blood'. And I have no idea why I'm not thirsty."

She gave me a tour of the house, and I noticed that there were no bathrooms, or beds. I could understand why there were no beds, as Carlisle told me earlier, we don't need to sleep. "Um, Rose, where is the bathroom?"

"Oh, we don't need to go to the bathroom."

"Right."

"Do you want to see your room. By the way, it wasn't me, it was Alice."

"It was Alice what?"

She showed me my room and when I stepped in, I was bombarded my balloons. "What is this?" I said, shoving a balloon out of the way with so much force that it popped. "As I said, it was Alice, not me. But you've got to admit, she did a pretty cool job of doing your new room up. I mean. You have a walk in wardrobe!"

"I do?"

"Look here." She guided me through the balloons to a door by a sleek, white, leather sofa. "Ta da! Open the door."

"Are you sure?"

"Just open it Bella!"

"Ok, ok." So I opened the door and stepped into another room. Or was it a wardrobe? It _was_ a wardrobe! There were clothes galore: silk satin dresses, gowns, skinny jeans, extravagant tops, even hats! "Woah!"

"I know!" Exclaimed Rosalie! "I have one too, except I have to share mine with Emmet. You're soo lucky!"

"This is amazing! Where did she get the money to do all this?"

"Let's just say we're pretty well off. And that's not the end of it! Walk to the end and turn left. So I did. The door was labelled 'Shoes and Accessories'. I cautiously opened the door and saw shelves upon shelves of shoes: pumps, trainers, heels, sandals, boots, slippers, everything! And the accessories! There were rows upon rows of them. From that room was yet another room marked 'Under-garments'. "Uh oh!" I said to myself.

Rosalie laughed. "Even I didn't get one of these!"

I opened the door to reveal a room full of multi-coloured bras and pants. This was a cupboard I was sure not going to be visiting again. "Uggh, this is so like Alice!" I knew Alice from my art class; we sat next to each other, and had got to know each other quite well too. She was such a perfectionist! "Rose, this is really nice and all, but where are my clothes from home?"

Rosalie pointed to a tiny chest of drawers opposite the 'Shoes and Accessories' door. I opened the draw and sure enough, there were all my normal clothes. "But what about my laptop, my CD, my books, and all my other stuff?"

A new voice chimed in. "I put in a set of shelves opposite your window with all your personal stuff on." I spun round. "Alice?"

"Bella!" She squealed and enveloped me in a warm/cold hug. "So, do you like your new room?"

"Umm, it's ok, I mean, you could've at least made the wardrobe a bit bigger." I couldn't believe she actually took me seriously. "Al, I'm joking!"

"Right. I knew that." She said, straightening her stylish white coat. "So how do you like being a vampire?"

Rose saved me. "Alice! Give her a break! Everyone's been asking her that!"

"Well I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know?"

I laughed my new musical laugh. "Oh, and Alice? I have two questions: Where can I fine jeans and a t-shirt? And also, where can I find _plain_ undergarments?"

Alice laughed. "Trust me, you'll find them, sooner or later. Come and see the rest of your room!"

She pulled me back through the maze of clothes and back to the safety of my new room. Sure enough, there were large shelves opposite my window, which began from the carpet of my room and ended at the ceiling of my room. Basically, I had one wall of glass. "Alice, this is amazing. It's so beautiful! Look at the scenery! I mean the forest and the trees and everything! It's picturesque!"

"Bella, if you need me, I'll be in my room, kay?" Rosalie told me.

I nodded. I was just about to make myself comfy on the massive sofa when Alice pulled me to my feet. "Now what?" I sighed.

"Don't you want to meet Jasper?"

"Who's Jasper? Oooh, right! Jasper! The one who looks like he's in pain!" My hand flew to my mouth, I had said too much. But Alice just laughed as she looked to the side. Jasper was there, one eyebrow raised, but with a quirky smile on his face. "Hello Bella, that's me, Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain."

I laughed. "I'm so sorry! And…hi"

Alice came in and explained. "Jasper only looks like he's in pain around humans because A) he's a new vampire, like you, and B) he can sense other people's feelings, imagine how uncomfortable that must be! Always feeling other people's feeling, if you get my jist."

"I think I do. But I don't understand, if Jasper finds it hard to cope with his craving, how come I'm fine?"

A frown came upon Alice's face. "I don't know actually. Maybe you're just strong."

"Actually, Alice, I can't sense Bella's emotions right now. Maybe she's got a strength or something." Jasper suggested.

I sighed. My head was spinning. I had so much to think about. Too much in fact. Alice and Jasper were just about to go out of my room when I spoke. "Al? Do you mind if I just go for a walk? I need to clear my head a bit." Alice looked uncertain, but Jasper reassured her and she eventually nodded and replied, "Be careful though Bella. Make sure no one sees you running at the speed of light or anything and-"

"Ali, calm down. I'm sure Bella can look after herself." Jasper soothed.

"Right. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"All you have to do is press that button over there on the wall by your shelves and your glass wall will open, so all you have to do is jump out and go! Ok?"

"Wait, Alice! Jump? It's so high up!"

Alice and Jasper laughed and then spoke in unison. "Figure it out Bella, you're a vampire!" Then they left me alone. Slowly, I walked over to the shelves and sure enough, there was a button waiting to be pressed. "Here goes nothing," I whispered to myself. I pressed the button and the window slid over to the left, and there was now nothing between me and the trees. I stepped onto the edge of my bedroom and felt the wind whispering into my ear. 'Just jump Bella, you're a vampire now, craving for blood, new vampire strengths, moving at the speed of light, Charlie gone, Renee going, Cullen crest, welcome to your new home, cars, jump, Bella, jump!

And with all those thoughts racing through me, I jumped.

* * *

**_So.... did you like it? i just had to make Rosalie nice, it's really hard not to!_**

**_So did you guys spot Carlisle's...actually never mind...i won't spoil it for you._**

**_Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Reviews are better than Bella's new room)_**


	5. Breathe Slow

* * *

**_This is Chapter 5... a new character is introduced......._**

_**Enjoy!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5-Breathe Slow

As I jumped I could feel the air gush past me, and all too soon, I was already on the ground. Just that jump had cleared my mind. I realised that my 'jump' was no ordinary jump, I had so much power, it was such an exhilarating feeling. I glanced up at the everlasting height of the trees, "Maybe, just maybe I can do it." So I brought up all my courage, took a few breaths, and leaped. I found myself halfway up the tree, and I was clinging on to the trunk so hard, that I had scoured out two footholds. Slowly, I brought my left hand up, then my right foot, then my right hand, and then my left foot. This was a good method, and after a few minutes, I found myself at the top of the tree. My heart was accelerating as I looked down. I had always been scared of heights, and this wasn't doing me any good. "Calm down," I told myself. "Just breathe slow, and everything will be alright." **(A/N: Sorry guys, my vampires breathe too!!!)**

I realised that since I had been transformed, I had gained a habit of talking to myself. "Look at that tree! It's not that far, maybe I can…no, I'll hurt myself. But hang on; I'm a vampire now aren't I. Anyway, it's not that far…."

I soared through the air and landed on one of the branches. "This is fun" I chuckled to myself. I spent half an hour just leaping from tree to tree, until I found one which looked exactly like my Mom, the two leafy branches were stuck out to each side, and it looked just like my Mom used to, whenever she was cross at me. "But, Mommy, please let me, I've always wanted that pony!"

Then she would laugh and pretend to be angry; putting her hands on her hips. "Bells, the pony said it doesn't want to leave its Mommy, I tried to explain to it, but it said No! Now lets go home and bake some cookies shall we?"

Then I always used to nod in defeat and we used to walk hand in hand back home.

I slumped down on Mom (the tree) and thought about everything. And then I remembered; Mom had cancer! Immediately, I snatched up my mobile from my pocket and speed dialled Phil's number. He answered after two rings. "Hello?" I gasped. I had never, ever heard Phil's voice this bad. It sounded as if he had been crying. "Phil, its Bella." I tried to make my voice sound normal, but it still had its tinkling texture.

"Oh, Bella. Hi."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to call. Things have been pretty busy around here. Is Mom ok?" I knew she would pull through; Mom was always immune to illness, so I had nothing to worry about. But the eerie silence that followed was deathly. "Phil?"

"Bella, she, she passed away just today, the doctors did everything they could to save her."

My heart stopped, my breathing stopped, I stopped. "Bella? Bella?" I pulled myself together and answered him. "Oh Phil, I, I've just officially become an orphan."

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie died too, only today!"

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, but, it's been hard on me too. Renee's funeral will be in about 6 month's time, so, do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"Oh, of course." Then a thought struck me. "Phil, just out of interest, what time exactly did my Mom die?"

"What? Bella," he sniffed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Phil, can you just tell me?"

"No, you're right. She was _your_ Mom; you can ask all the questions you want about her. I loved her a lot you know. Renee completed my life for me, and now I'm solo…again. Anyways, the time…" I could hear the crinkling sound of paper as he read out the time. Phil was a good guy, he didn't deserve this, but then again, no one did. "It was 3.43pm. Bella, I have to go now, the doctor's calling me. By the way, do you have somewhere to stay? You're only 17."

I was touched. "Yes, I do. Dr. Cullen has kindly fostered me as one of his own."

"Right then. Well, bye."

"Bye." I hung up. My mind was racing. My Mom and Dad died in the same year, in the same month, on the same day, at the same time. And with that thought, I burst into tears, except there were none, but nonetheless, I began to process the events before me. My loving, caring Mom, gone. And my perfect, simple Dad, gone too. What did I have left? Why did Carlisle save me? I would have been just fine dying. Then we could have had a happy family up above in heaven. Then all of us would have died together.

I was shaking with anger as I got up and began to leap through the forest, tearing roots of trees, and shoving animals out of the way so hard that they died the instant I touched them. I was angry. But this was an emotion I hadn't experienced before. This was more than anger, this was worse, this was dangerous.

As I was running, I was sure I could hear something other than the last cry of animals, other than the crunching and cracking of twigs beneath my feet, something other than my own footsteps.

I spun around, but there was no one there. Slowly, but cautiously, I carried on again, just to hear that terrifying sound of someone else's heartbeat, to feel the presence of someone watching you, seeing you. This time I made my movement swift, and as I turned around, I was sure that I could see a glance of blue in the treetops.

"Hello!" I called out to the trees. "Is anyone there? Carlisle? Esme? Emmet? Jasper? Alice? Rose?" Silence. "Anyone?"

The silence was scaring me now. I sat down at the bottom of a tree and hugged my knees, and as I closed my eyes, the tree shook, just like it did every time I jumped onto one, just as if another vampire had jumped…

I kept my eyes closed. There was no one there. But still, I could hear, sense, feel everything, but now, there was something new. Yes! There was a new scent. It wasn't belonging to a Cullen or a human, it was another vampire. The tree shook again and I tried hard to focus, but in vain.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I heard a beautiful, melodious voice ringing in my ear. "I know who you are Isabella Swan, I'm watching you." I could tell it was a male speaking, but I still couldn't tell if it was a friend or foe. My eyes snapped open just in time to see a patch of blue disappear among the trees. I stood up and dusted the leaves of my clothes. "Hello? Please, come out!"

A chuckle echoed throughout the forest, sending a shiver down my spine. Then, I heard it again only this time he was standing next to me. "Oh, don't be scared…" but that voice only made it worse as I whipped my head around to see nothing. But he was close; I could smell his fresh, aromatic, amazing scent wafting through the air. Then I could feel his warm, sweet breath in my ear again. "I won't hurt you."

I was angry now, infuriated. This being was making fun of me and enjoying it, but not for long. The patch of blue was weaving in and out of the trees, but I knew that I had 'new vampire strengths'. So, I crouched and was shocked to see a growl escaping from my mouth. The patch was coming closer and now it was at just the right distance for me to jump at it and bring it down to the ground.

The impact sent us both flying through the forest, past the trees and onto the cliff-side. I kept on punching and kicking, but unfortunately, my 'fighting' triggered off a series or rocks to fall off into the lake. It happened to be those very series of rocks that had been holding my weight, and I was surprised to see myself falling, to see the distance between me and the vampire increasing, until it became a blur of a person. I didn't realise I was underwater until I felt water flooding through me and running down my throat.

I stiffened my muscles, clenched my fists, straightened my legs and zoomed up into the sky, this wasn't over yet.

**_?POV (Mystery person's Point Of View)_**

My master had sent me out specifically to see the new vampire, whilst I had my two year break. Master had sensed it before she was even transformed. I was going to fulfil my mission this time, I had failed him many times, but he never gave up on me, and I am regretful to admit that I was enjoying this power. My power of reading minds and thoughts was by far the best, and I would use this against the new vampire if she challenged me.

I had heard that her name was Isabella Swan, and I knew her whole story before I even set foot out of my hometown.

Before long, I had reached the Cullens' house. I sighed sadly as I remembered the times when- 'No, focus' my conscience told me. I stared up at the familiar glass wall and watched as Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale stood by it talking to someone, no doubt it was Isabella. I tuned in with one ear, keeping the other alert in case one of the Cullens came outside.

I heard Alice Cullen's sing-song voice and smiled; she had always been a favourite with me, especially when- 'FOCUS!' my brain shouted at me. I heard her voice,

"All you have to do is press that button over there on the wall by your shelves and your glass wall will open, so all you have to do is jump out and go! Ok?"

Then for the first time ever, I heard _her _voice. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. Its low, yet high texture filled my head with images of happy times, and lightened my mood altogether and her smoothness brought music to my ears.

"Wait, Alice! Jump? It's so high up!"

Then Alice and Jasper laughed and I heard their footsteps walk out of the room. The glass wall slid open. And out stepped an angel. A pure, mesmerising angel. Her silky flowing hair covered her left eye and I just wanted to reach out and put it behind her ear, but I couldn't. Her red lips were irresistible, her cute buttoned nose was perfect and her skin was glistening in the sunlight. She got ready to jump; I could tell she was nervous. She eventually managed and set off at a steady pace; probably at about 60 mph. She was going to take her first leap. I kept myself hidden as I watched and followed her for half an hour, until she eventually rested on a treetop. I carefully sat on the next-door tree and listened as she made a phone call. All of a sudden, I saw her crying a tearless cry, mourning for her parents who I knew were dead. Died tragically on the same day.

It broke my heart to see the angel crying, and I wanted to go and console her, to tell her everything would be alright, but something was stopping me. She was strong. Master would find this very interesting indeed. I frowned as I tried to reach into her mind, to see what she was seeing, but alas, I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't work. I quoted Shakespeare in my mind. "This, I will tell my Master."

She got up, shaking with anger and leaped down from the tree. I was careful to jump at the same time, so that she wouldn't hear me, at least not yet. I hadn't even realised that she was gone until a blast of wind blew me off my feet. I raced off in the direction of the wind until I found her, she could now hear me too. I noticed her ears twitch as she slowed down, she was listening. Now it was time for me to work my magic. I purposely cracked a twig or two, and then jumped up into the nearest tree, being careful not to make a sound. I was just in time; she turned and I was sure that she saw me, but instead, she was scared, I could see it in her face. I didn't like it so I looked away. The angel that had made me happy was scared.

Then she spoke and captured my heart. "Hello! Is anyone there? Carlisle? Esme? Emmet? Jasper? Alice? Rose? Anyone?" The angel was terrified. I had never been this horrible to anyone before, but I had to test her strengths, she may be an enemy after all.

Slowly, she sat down beneath the opposite tree and I jumped onto it, shaking the tree for impact. I crawled down, so that my head was next to hers, then raked my hands through my messy hair whilst whispering, "I know who you are Isabella Swan, I'm watching you," before disappearing into the trees.

I toyed with her emotions for a little while and then I began to make myself visible to her, but only to a certain extent. I weaved in and out of the trees, and saw her look in my direction.

The angel then did something totally unexpected; one minute she was by the tree, the next she was on top of me, and we were soaring though the forest. I covered my hands with my face, she couldn't see my face right now, otherwise my secret would be known. She would have to meet me properly, another day. Eventually, we landed on a cliff edge and I had her pinned down, my hair flopping down onto my face.

I didn't mean for the next thing to happen. The rock she was on gave away, and I saw her tumble helplessly down to the murky depths of the lake. My heart raced, the angel was gone. But as I gazed over the cliff-edge, I could see that she was alright. In fact, she was preparing to come back for more. "Time to make myself scarce." I told myself as I leaped into a tree. As I sat on the branches, I dug my fingers into the tree sap and covered myself in it. I scrunched up my nose; it was either this (covering up my scent) or let her find me.

I watched as she surfaced onto the cliff-edge, scanned the forest, shook her head in dismay and dissolved into the endless trees of the forest.

**_BPOV (Bella's Point of View)_**

I surfaced onto the cliff-edge, only to see that my tormentor had vanished. I scanned the forest for any signs, but there were none. I shook my head in defeat and headed off back home.

* * *

**_Did you like it? I hope so_**

**_So...who's the mystery person huh?_**

**_Hope you guess it right!!!_**

**_Please, please, PLEASE review!!!!!!!(Reviews are better than soaring through the trees with the mystery person)_**

* * *


	6. I'll be there

**_Ok guys I'm sorry..._**

**_I haven't updated in weeks, but I've been juggling this with revision and this chapter took me ages to write._**

**_Sorry if you don't like it, but don't worry, I got bored of it too!_**

**_Please review! It means so much to me......._**

* * *

Chapter 6-I'll be there

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

By the time I had arrived back home, everyone was waiting for me in the kitchen, and the window-length wall _**(A/N: from now on, I'm calling it the window-wall)**_ was open, letting an icy cold draft drift its way into the room. Something was wrong; somehow, they knew what had just happened. Before I could say anything, I was bombarded by Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella! Where were you!?"

"What happened?"

"Are you OK?"

Carlisle managed to prise Alice and Rosalie off me before adding on, "Bella, do you realise how long you've been out?"

I shook my head guiltily.

"Look outside." As I did, I noticed how dark and sinister the forest had become, it was unrecognisable from the bright green forest I had only just been wandering through. The trees were shrouded by darkness. Esme took my hand. "You had us worried."

"I'm so sorry; I guess I was just caught up in my thoughts, that's all." I caught a glance at Alice who had a confused look on her face which was immediately replaced by a grin as she saw me. "At least she's home safe and sound."

Jasper and Emmet, who had been silent until now spoke in unison. "Can we go now Carlisle? I'm starving!"

They glared at each other and Emmet shouted out childishly, "Jinx personal padlock!"

Jasper shook his head whilst trying not to laugh. "Dude, you're such a kid." I also noticed that Jasper hadn't actually made eye contact with me since I met him, and he was acting quite weirdly towards me too. Emmet punched Jasper lightly on the shoulder, "Hey! You're not supposed to speak unless I say!"

I stole a glance at Esme who just rolled her eyes. "Boys! BOYS! Are you hungry or not!"

"Yes m'am, I mean Esme."

I giggled as I linked arms with Alice and Rosalie. "Are you excited Bella?"

"About what Al?"

"You first hunt!" She exclaimed.

"I dunno."

"What, you're not even a tiny teeny weeny bit excited? Geez! When I went on my first hunt, I was so-"

"Excited?" I finished for her.

"Yes!"

Me and Rose exchanged a glance.

"Here we go!" Carlisle whispered as we all leapt into the darkness of the night.

We tore through the forest and soared through the peaceful night air. Each person seemed to go a different way until I was left with Rosalie and Emmet. All I heard was, "I'll be over there" before she too disappeared.

"Sooo," I said to Emmet as we raced through the forest. "Aren't you hungry?"

"You bet! But I can't seem to find the right scent."

I nodded in acceptation. I couldn't smell anything, I was focusing too much on running. All of a sudden, Emmet stopped still in his tracks. "Now what?" I exclaimed.

"Bella….."

"Yes?"

"You owe me a wrestling match." He had a playful expression on his face.

I could see where this was heading. "No, no! No, no, no, no, sorry, no."

"Oh please! You don't understand! I haven't had such a good opponent since Jasper transformed!"

"No Emmet. That is my final answer. I might hurt you."

"No you won't!" I sighed.

Emmet smirked then spoke in low voice. "What? Are you scared that I'll beat you?"

"No!"

"Yeh! You are, I can tell!"

I shook my head. "Emmet no I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"That's it!" And with that I pounced on him and sent him flying through the forest until he was a speck in the distance. I noticed that I could see quite well in the dark, kinda like night vision on a camera. I scanned the trees, but I couldn't see him. "Emmet!" I called. I spun around just in time to see a figure hurl itself at me and send me crashing into the branches of a tree. "That was unfair!"

I heard Emmet's deep chuckle. "I told you I was good lil' sis! Anyways, I can smell something good, are you coming?"

"Em? I can't smell anything!"

"I know, it takes some getting used to. Come down here and I'll show you how."

Carefully, I jumped down from the tree to stand opposite Emmet. "So, what do I do?"

"You need to block out everything else. Close your eyes, block out all sounds, clear your mind and focus."

I closed my eyes, I blocked out all sounds, I cleared my mind and I focused. And it worked! I could smell a poignant smell of blood, quite sour actually and from here I could almost taste its bitterness. I screwed up my nose, this smelt terrible! "Uggh, Emmet! It smells disgusting!"

"Don't you like it? It's a badger, a whole den of them, 20 or so, you coming?"

"Uggh, no way, I'll find something else."

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?"

I looked around at the intimidating shadows of the trees and nodded. "I think so."

"Alright. I'll be off, but be careful."

"I will, and Emmet?"

He turned around. "Yeh?"

I blushed. "Thanks."

"What are brothers for?" He laughed as he crouched and leapt into the darkness. I shivered. It was cold out here.

**EPOV (Emmet's Point of View)**

I just had to wait until everyone was gone so it was just Bella and me. After all, I had to make sure she wasn't better at me than wrestling. How sad would that be? Emmet Cullen beaten by Bella Swan, a girl. Eventually, Rosalie left us as she shot me a warning glare.

"Sooo," Bella said. "Aren't you hungry?"

"You bet! But I can't seem to find the right scent." I replied.

All of a sudden, I stopped still in my tracks. (A good warrior always raises suspense.) "Now what?" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella….." I tried to put on a nice face. (A good warrior weakens the opponent first.)

"Yes?"

"You owe me a wrestling match."

A look of doubt crossed her face. "No, no! No, no, no, no, sorry, no."

"Oh please! You don't understand! I haven't had such a good opponent since Jasper transformed!" It was true. (Also, a good warrior always tries to get the opponents sympathy first.)

"No Emmet. That is my final answer. I might hurt you."

"No you won't!"

She sighed.

Then I had an idea. I smirked then spoke in a low voice. "What? Are you scared that I'll beat you?" (A good warrior is always intimidating.)

"No!"

"Yeh! You are, I can tell!"

She shook her head. "Emmet, no I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"That's it!" And with that she pounced on me and sent me flying through the forest until I couldn't see her at all. But I could smell her. She smelt quite good actually, but not as good as my Rose. I made my way back to the old oak behind her without her noticing. "Emmet!" she called.

She spun around just in time to see me hurl myself at her and send her crashing into the branches of a tree. "That was unfair!" She laughed. (A good warrior always takes the opponent by surprise.) 'I'm watching too much Jackie Chan' I thought to myself.

I gave a low chuckle. "I told you I was good lil' sis! Anyways, I can smell something good, are you coming?" I _could_ smell something good. It was bitter blood, a vampire version of alcohol. Too much and it could get harmful.

"Em? I can't smell anything!" She shouted from the tree.

"I know, it takes some getting used to. Come down here and I'll show you how."

Carefully, she jumped down from the tree to stand opposite me. "So, what do I do?"

"You need to block out everything else. Close your eyes, block out all sounds, clear your mind and focus."

She screwed up her nose. "Uggh, Emmet! It smells disgusting!"

"Don't you like it? It's a badger, a whole den of them, 20 or so, you coming?"

"Uggh, no way, I'll find something else."

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" I had to make sure she didn't get in trouble otherwise Rose would be onto me.

She nodded. "I think so."

"Alright. I'll be off, but be careful."

"I will, and Emmet?"

I turned around. "Yeh?"

She blushed. "Thanks."

"What are brothers for?" I laughed as I crouched and leapt into the darkness. I liked my new sister, a lot. _**(A/N: that's not supposed to sound lovey dovey by the way.)**_

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I heard a crunching sound behind me and almost jumped a foot in the air as I saw a silhouette come closer to me, arms outstretched. I was just about to scream when I saw Alice come into view. "Alice!" I gasped. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry!" She said as she gave me a hug. "How's it going so far?"

"Actually, I haven't eaten anything yet. I was too busy wrestling with Emmet."

She shook her head. "Honestly… Bella, I need to talk to you."

I looked up from the ground. "Yes?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" All this time I had been thinking of who to trust with my secret, but I hadn't quite decided yet.

"Well, I mean nothing really." I said a little too quickly. Alice laughed a tinkly laugh before putting a sincere expression on her face. "Really Bella? Because I could sense something was wrong the moment you came in. Your eyes were sort of distant, and your body posture was very-"

"Alright! Alright! I give in!"

"So? What's wrong?" Alice had an expectant expression on her face.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that, today, when I went for the walk, there was, something, someone, another vampire following me." As I gazed up into Alice's eyes, her face went pale, well, it was already pale, but it went even paler.

"So I was right." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I could see it coming. You know with my visions and all, but all I saw was a patch of blue weaving in and out of the trees."

I couldn't believe it. That was all I had seen to. "Alice! I was centimetres away from him and I never saw his face either!"

"Him? So it's a male then."

I nodded, before realisation hit Alice's face. "Hang on; did you say you were centimetres away from him?"

"Uh huh."

"Bella Swan! You naughty girl!"

I burst out laughing. "N-n-no! I didn't do-t-t-that! I just had a little fight that's all!"

Alice started laughing too. "Oh! Sorry!"

I shook my head. I loved Alice. "Ali? I have a question to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Does…does Jasper hate me?"

"Ask him yourself." She replied before bounding off like a kangaroo.

**APOV (Alice's Point of View)**

I thought I would give Bella a little fright, to see how alert she was. I slowly crept behind her and waited for Emmet to leave.

"What are brothers for?" He shouted as he thundered off into the distance. I kept creeping closer until Bella's head swept round and she was about to scream. But before she did, I revealed myself.

"Alice!" Bella gasped. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry!" I said as I enveloped her in a hug. "How's it going so far?"

"Actually, I haven't eaten anything yet. I was too busy wrestling with Emmet."

I shook my head. Typical of Emmet to do something like that. I had come to find Bella for a reason though, not just to scare her. The moment she had walked in, I could sense something was wrong. Her eyes were far away. I was so worried. Maybe my vision had come true. Who was that other vampire? All I could see was blue! "Honestly…Bella, I need to talk to you."

She looked up from the ground. "Yes?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well, I mean nothing really." She said a little too quickly. I laughed a tinkly laugh before putting a sincere expression on my face. "Really Bella? Because I could sense something was wrong the moment you came in. Your eyes were sort of distant, and your body posture was very-"

"Alright! Alright! I give in!"

"So? What's wrong?" I put on my 'Tell-me-everything-from-the-beginning' face.

"Nothings wrong, it's just that, today, when I went for the walk, there was, something, someone, another vampire following me." As she gazed up into my eyes, my heart stopped. So it was true.

"So I was right." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I could see it coming. You know with my visions and all, but all I saw was a patch of blue weaving in and out of the trees." The problem was, we didn't know if it was a friend or foe.

"Alice! I was centimetres away from him and I never saw his face either!"

"Him? So it's a male then."

She nodded, before realisation hit me. Bella must have been with the vampire! Maybe he and her…. "Hang on; did you say you were centimetres away from him?"

"Uh huh."

"Bella Swan! You naughty girl!"

She burst out laughing. "N-n-no! I didn't do-t-t-that! I just had a little fight with him all!"

I started laughing too. How careless of me! I actually thought that Bella would…never mind. "Oh! Sorry!"

"Ali? I have a question to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?" She gazed at me sincerely. By now I could feel Jasper's presence amongst us.

"Does…does Jasper hate me?"

"Ask him yourself." I replied before bounding off to find a rabbit warren.

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I didn't really want to be alone with Jasper, he scared me. So when I saw him approaching me (still not making eye contact if I might add), I tried not to expose my feelings, but I couldn't help but flinch when we were footsteps apart. I cleared my throat. "Umm, hi."

He smiled a freaky smile before replying. "Look Bella, I'm sorry about…earlier, I guess I was just freaking out. I'm new to the vampire world too, and I was a tad confused when I couldn't read your mind, but Alice told me it was just you."

"What do you mean it was just me? Is there something wrong with me?"

Jasper laughed. "No, I don't know."

I shyly looked into the eyes of my new brother. "So, just to confirm, you don't hate me?"

"No, Bella, I don't hate you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, now that's done, I'm starving!" It was true, my throat was burning with a painful gust of dryness searing through me. And I could hear my stomach growling for food. Jasper scratched at the ground with his feet.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

I tilted my head to one side, deep in thought. "Well, I was thinking maybe some Italian, or shall we go French! I dunno Jasper! I've never tried blood!"

Jasper did that quirky eyebrow smile thing, and then spoke. "Come on then Bella, let's go find something. I'll race you. Last person to get there has to carry the other person home."

"Don't bet on winning Jazz, 'caus I'm a natural." I found myself speaking to thin air. "Jazz!" He appeared out of nowhere. "Well, come on then!"

We raced off into the forest until something caused me stand rooted to the ground. "I see you've acquired a sense of addiction to fox."

"Fox? You mean, that amazing, sweet juicy, succulent, phenomenal smell is fox?"

"Not fox Bella, fox _blood_."

"Riiiiiight. So, what do I do?"

Jasper smirked. "Watch and learn."

I watched as Jasper motioned for me to be silent and crouched. I was surprised to see his muscles stick out, wow! He had a six pack too! 'Focus Bella!' I told myself. Jasper leaned back very slightly and pointed to the mulberry bush right in front of us. I nodded. All of a sudden Jasper leaped forward and almost within a second reappeared with a dead fox dripping with blood hanging from his teeth. I cringed at the sight, but something made me lick my lips and I was surprised to hear a growl erupt from me. "Sorry, I'm just a bit hungry that's all. Where should I go to find my own one?"

In one movement, Jasper jerked his head and the fox landed on the ground before me. "Take it."

"No, no Jasper this is yours, you have it, and I'll find my own, somewhere." I scanned the trees for a tail or an orange shape, I raided the bushes for a scent of fox, and I strained my ears for the sound of light footsteps, nothing.

Jasper raised one eyebrow. "Do you give in yet?" I stared at the mangling corpse of the fox, blood still oozing out of its arteries.

"Oh, to hell, its mine" I grinned as I leaned forward and took a bite. Instantaneously I growled and bit down for more. The warm, sweet, soothing blood ran down my throat, nullifying any pains I had, making me feel better. I sucked out the blood from the veins and moved on the arteries, and realised this blood was a little more salty, but still delicious anyhow. Once I had finished, I licked the corpse clean and threw the poor fox away. "Wow."

Jasper snickered. "Its good isn't it? Want more?"

"Nah, I'm full up."

"Ok, shall we go back home then?"

"What, already?"

"Bella, its 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Woah, time flies when you're having fun eh?" Jasper looked at me quizzically.

"Ummm, yes, quite. Now let's go."

**JPOV (Jasper's Point of View)**

I didn't really want to be alone with Bella, I felt a little uncomfortable around her as I was still confused as to why I couldn't feel her emotions. But then again, Alice couldn't see her future either and plus, everyone had had an introduction time with her, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, and I'm sure Rosalie and Esme would too. I approached her slowly, trying to put on a smile, she thought I hated her. I made no eye contact, I would just say hi and then bye, but as I got closer, I got a good look at her. She had a glint of hope in her eyes, she wanted to feel accepted, and that was what did it for me.

"Umm, hi." She said.

I put on a smile which ended up looking like a stupid grin as I replied. "Look Bella, I'm sorry about…earlier, I guess I was just freaking out. I'm new to the vampire world too, and I was a tad confused when I couldn't read your mind, but Alice told me it was just you."

"What do you mean it was just me? Is there something wrong with me?"

I laughed, she was funny. "No, I don't know."

She gazed up at me shyly and I found myself making eye contact with my new sister.

"So, just to confirm, you don't hate me?"

"No, Bella, I don't hate you."

I saw relief flood through her and I smiled. That was all she had wanted. To be accepted. Bless her.

"Well, now that's done, I'm starving!" She hadn't eaten yet? I ate the moment I arrived!

"So, what do you want to eat?" I said casually.

She tilted her head. "Well, I was thinking maybe some Italian, or shall we go French! I dunno Jasper! I've never tried blood!"

I did my quirky eyebrow smile thing, and then spoke. "Come on then Bella, let's go find something. I'll race you. Last person to get there has to carry the other person home."

"Don't bet on winning Jazz, 'caus I'm a natural." I hid myself, not that I was scared she would beat me or anything, you know, its just one of those things. "Jazz!" She called out. I jumped behind her. "Well, come on then!"

We raced off into the forest until Bella stood rooted to the spot. So she liked fox blood. "I see you've acquired a sense of addiction to fox."

"Fox? You mean, that amazing, sweet juicy, succulent, phenomenal smell is fox?"

"Not fox Bella, fox _blood_."

"Riiiiiight. So, what do I do?"

I smirked. "Watch and learn."

She watched me as I motioned for her to be silent and crouched. I leaned back very slightly and pointed to the mulberry bush right in front of us. She nodded in apprehension. Without warning, I leaped forward and almost within a second reappeared with a dead fox dripping with blood hanging from his teeth. Bella cringed at the sight, but nevertheless she licked her lips.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit hungry that's all. Where should I go to find my own one?"

In one movement, I jerked my head and the fox landed on the ground before her. "Take it." I said.

"No, no Jasper this is yours, you have it, and I'll find my own, somewhere." She scanned the trees for a tail or an orange shape but found nothing.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you give in yet?" She stared at the mangling corpse of the fox, blood still oozing out of its arteries. I hated fox anyway, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh, to hell, its mine" She grinned as she pounced on the corpse took a bite. Instantaneously she growled and bit down for more. It was quite a sight actually and since she wasn't looking, I snapped a few pictures and took a video on my phone before she stood up. I managed to slide my phone into my pocket without her noticing. "Wow."

I snickered. "Its good isn't it? Want more?"

"Nah, I'm full up."

"Ok, shall we go back home then?"

"What, already?"

"Bella, its 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Woah, time flies when you're having fun eh?" I looked at her quizzically. Sometimes, she could be funny, but other times, I just didn't get her.

"Ummm, yes, quite. Now let's go." And we soared off back home.

_**(A/N: I'm sorry if this is getting boring, but I just thought I would include everybody's perspective on Bella. So now you know how Carlisle feels, how Emmet feels, how Alice feels, and how Jasper feels. Rosalie and Esme, coming right up!)**_

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View) **_**(A/N: I'm getting slightly bored too…)**_

Jasper landed back into the kitchen leaving me alone outside my new home. I slid my arm into my pocket and felt the strong metal keys to my Aston Martin Vanquish. As I pulled them out, I felt the sudden urge to jump into the car and speed off, but I gained composure and leaped back into the house. Only Jasper, Rosalie and I were back, so I went to my room seeing as there was nothing else to do. The door to my room was ajar and I could hear someone shuffling around in my closet. I pushed open the door and sure enough, my wardrobe door was open. I cleared my throat and as I did, the shuffling went silent. Slowly, I crept towards the closet door and slammed it shut. Good! Now whoever was in there was my captive.

I heard a muffled sound, "Hmph, Bella! It's only me! Rose!" Ooops!

I unlocked the door and found Rose tangled in a heap of clothes. "Rosalie? What _are _you doing?"

A guilty expression smothered her face. "I'm sorry Bella, I just, really really liked your red Dolce and Gabbana platforms! I didn't think you'd notice so I thought I would-" She trailed off as I uncovered her from the clothes.

"Rose! OMG! I thought it was a burglar or something like that! Of course you can have them!"

"No, it was greedy of me; I already have plenty of shoes. Sorry Bella."

"Rosie, come with me." I grabbed her hand and led her to my 'Shoes and Accessories' room. Inside there was 20 or so pairs of Dolce and Gabbana shoes. "Rosalie, how many platforms have I got?"

She looked up at the never-ending shelves. "I wouldn't know, well, including all the brands probably about 12, 13?"

"Exactly and how many are red?"

She cringed and giggled. "About 6 of them."

"And how many will I wear?"

She hesitated, "All of them?"

"Rose, are you mad? I'm probably not even going to wear one of them!"

"Oh, but don't waste them. Anyway, I'll leave you here know, ummm, see you tomorrow." She carefully put the red platforms gently back onto the shelf regretfully and strolled out of the room. I caught her arm. "Rosie, take the shoes."

"Oh, Bells, I can't they're yours! I have too many."

"Rose, take them, just take them."

"Ooooh but, I, I," She looked at them as if they were a piece of cake. "I shouldn't, but, I mean, if you insist."

"I do." I handed her the shoes and she truly looked happy.

"OMG! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I laughed, "It's alright!" She gave me a hug before skipping happily out of the room. I carefully closed the closet door and strode over to my bookshelf. And there, sitting on the top shelf, all by itself was my treasured book, Wuthering Heights. I happily picked it up from its honourable place, sunk into the comfy sofa and opened it at the first page.

**RPOV (Rosalie's Point of View)**

I had arrived just in time; Bella would be back any minute now. But I had time. I slipped into Bella's room and into her closet.

_Stop Rose! Turn around and go back! This is not your wardrobe, its Bella's. You already have one._

**On the other hand Rose, why don't you? They are really nice shoes after all.**

_Why don't you just ask Bella? She'll give them to you easily. It's better than stealing._

**However, it's better to keep it discreet, because she might think of you as greedy then. Its better that no one finds out.**

I tried to ignore the voices going through my head, I only wanted that one pair, and plus, Bella would never wear them. I cautiously opened the Shoe room and amongst all the other shoes, there they were, _the_ Dolce and Gabbana shoes, right before me. To be honest, the yellow platforms were nice too, but I was only here for the red ones. I checked my watch, it was 1 o'clock, and Bella would be back any second now. I grabbed the shoes and made my way out of the closet, but as I did so, I tripped over a hanger on the floor and knocked down some clothes which tumbled on top of me. Great! I thought to myself. I began to shuffle around, trying to untangle myself when I heard someone clear their throat. It was Bella! I froze, hoping that she hadn't heard me and when she would go out of the room, I could make an easy escape. But all too soon, the door slammed shut and locked. She thought I was a burglar! "Hmph, Bella! It's only me! Rose!"

She unlocked the door and found me tangled in her brand new clothes. I was a helpless mess. "Rosalie? What _are _you doing?"

Guilt spread through me. I should have just blocked out the voices, I didn't need the shoes. "I'm sorry Bella, I just, really really liked your red Dolce and Gabbana platforms! I didn't think you'd notice so I thought I would-" I trailed off as she helped me to my feet.

"Rose! OMG! I thought it was a burglar or something like that! Of course you can have them!" That was Bella. Always sharing.

"No, it was greedy of me; I already have plenty of shoes. Sorry Bella." I mumbled.

"Rosie, come with me." She grabbed my hand and led me back to her 'Shoes and Accessories' room. Inside there was 20 or so pairs of Dolce and Gabbana shoes. "Rosalie, how many platforms have I got?"

I looked up at the never-ending shelves, which I also had in my room. There was Gucci, Prada, Chanel, Banana Republic, everything. Just like me. Except the red platforms. "I wouldn't know, well, including all the brands probably about 12, 13?"

"Exactly and how many are red?"

I cringed and giggled. "About 6 of them."

"And how many will I wear?"

I hesitated, "All of them?"

"Rose, are you mad? I'm probably not even going to wear one of them!"

"Oh, but don't waste them. Anyway, I'll leave you here know, ummm, see you tomorrow." I solemnly put the beautiful, shiny new; amazing platforms back onto the shelf and confidently strode out of the room. Bella caught me by surprise. "Rosie, take the shoes." What?

"Oh, Bells, I can't they're yours! I have too many." _Don't be greedy Rose, just say no. _**Oh come on Rosie, she's basically giving them to you, just take them and go!**

"Rose, take them, just take them."

"Ooooh but, I, I," I gazed longingly at them. _Don't do it Rosalie Hale. _**Do it Rosalie Hale.** "I shouldn't, but, I mean, if you insist." Yay!

"I do." She handed me the shoes and I gingerly took them. I had the shoes. They were mine. I'm such a greedy little pig. My smile was so large that it reached from one ear to the other.

"OMG! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's alright!" I gave Bella a hug before skipping happily out of the room. I loved Bella to bits. She was the best sister in the world. And Alice of course.

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I was just starting to get to the good bit of the book when Esme walked in. **(A/N: I can't be bothered to write Bella's view on this part so I'll start straight off with Esme)**

**EPOV (Esme's Point of View)**

I walked into Bella's room and saw her reading a book. She looked so eloquent and elegant, sitting there peacefully, I was sure she would give us no trouble. "Bella dear? Are you ok?"

She looked up at me with innocent brown eyes. "Oh, yes thanks. I was just…" she gestured towards her book.

"Sorry if I interrupted. I just wanted to see how you've settled in."

She sighed and put the book down. "I'm fine, really Esme. Just trying to, get over what happened."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm so sorry Bella, I just, don't know what to say really. It's such a tragedy. Both parents gone in the same day…sorry, I'm not helping you am I?"

"No, don't worry about it."

"Well, I just came in to let you know that if you need anything, ever, I'll be there for you, as will Carlisle, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper…"

She nodded in apprehension. "Oh come here!" I held out my arms and she came over to me and we stayed like that for a few minutes before I let go of her.

"Thanks Esme. All of you have given me so much support; I don't know how to return it."

"Oh no dear, you don't have to return it. We know how difficult it can be, and we're here to help." I stood up and stroked Bella's hair, "See you later Bella." I said as I drifted towards the door, leaving Bella looking emotional.

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I was so touched by Esme I wanted to cry. The Cullens had given me so much support, I wasn't sure how to react. I turned to my window-wall and stared out at the rising Sun, and as I did, I was sure that I could see a patch of blue disappear into the greenery.

* * *

_**So, did you like it?**_

_**Please tell me you did!**_

_**Trust me, its going to get so much better! The new pupil from Bella's Biology class is arriving in Chapter 7!**_

_**Please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!(Reviews are better than wrestling with Emmet)**_


	7. Now You're Gone

**_So, there is a new arrival, and Bella's torn between two people...._**

**_What next?_**

**_Review!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE! I need more!_**

**_BTW, my chapter names have nothing to do with my actual chapters._**

* * *

Chapter 7-Now You're Gone

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I read until 6:00am in the morning until Alice literally threw me off the sofa and into the closet. "What the heck?"

"Bella! Do you know what time it is?" I glanced at my watch.

"Yes, its 6:01am precisely, now can I carry on with my book?" She looked at me as if I'd just announced that I'm a serial killer.

"Are you mad? You have to get ready?"

"For what Alice?"

"Duh! School?" I had completely forgotten about school. I groaned and slumped onto the floor.

"Do I have to go? I mean, won't everybody notice the changes? Like my eyes, my lips, my voice?"

"You can just tell them that you're in mourning for your parents."

"Oh yeh, of course. Like all people do when they're mourning, wear bright clothes, and look beautiful."

"Some people do you know." Just the thought of my parents made me want to cry. It reminded me of my favourite song, 'Now You're Gone' by Basehunters. I couldn't believe what fate had thrown at me yesterday. "Well come one then Bella. I've already had a few ideas…" I sighed in defeat as Alice tugged me into the Undergarments room.

"Alice? Why do _you_ need to choose my clothes?"

"Bella! Only for your first day! Then you can do it for the rest!" She looked hurt.

"Alright Alice, get it over and done with."

The clothes she tried to make me wear! The first combination was a sleeveless, silky, short summer dress to which I refused ultimately. **(Pic on Profile).** Then, she tried to snag me into dark grey leggings with an over the shoulder top with high heeled black boots, I must admit, the boots were nice**…(Pic on profile).** The next combination of clothes was alright for a winter's day, but it was nearing spring and the temperatures were at about 12 degrees, not cold enough to be wearing a woollen jumper with skinny jeans, boots, and green earrings that did not match! **(Pic on profile).** But I really did like her last combination of clothes: A grey long dress which went to just below my knees, a pure white cotton cardigan to go on top, a beautiful blue and grey necklace, and really cute Gucci grey shoes to match. "Perfect!" **(Pic on Profile)**

Alice slumped down on the sofa and sighed. "Geez Bella! It's hard work getting you to agree with me!"

I giggled, "Sorry!"

"Now go get into the shower and change, then Rose will do your make-up. Okay?"

"But I thought vampires don't need showers!"

"Bella! Vampires have to stay clean too you know!"

"Sorry!" Alice pranced out of the room and I glanced at a little doorknob in my wall which I had never noticed. I turned the doorknob and automatically, the door slid open, revealing a sparkling white, en-suite bathroom, without a toilet! There was a Jacuzzi too! I laid my clothes on the table in the bathroom and slung my towel over the shower edge before climbing into the shower. I let the hot water pour over me; I had forgotten how good it felt to have a hot shower, seeing as I'm cold most of the time. I noticed there was a push-button on the wall next to the showerhead. I pressed it and something jutted out on my left. It was a whole arrangement of 20 or so shampoos, conditioners, hair-dye, soaps, everything! I decided to try a mixture; so I used Strawberry Suspense Shampoo, Magnificent Mango Conditioner, Appetizing Apple smoother (no idea what it was, but oh well!) and Tangy Tropical Twist soap. By the time I was done, I smelt of a tropical rainforest, but I smelt good!

I slipped on my dress, perfect fitting, then the cardigan and then I fastened my necklace before wrapping the towel around my dripping wet hair. I caught a glance at myself in the mirror; not to be boastful, but I looked pretty good.

I strolled out of the room, feeling happy when Rosalie grabbed my old clothes from my hands and pulled me to the other side of my room. "Bella! Do you know what time it is?" Oh no, not again.

"What?"

"It's 6:45am! I only have 15 minutes to sort you out!"

"What!" She led me to my dressing table and sat me down in the chair before opening one of the many draws and pulling out a hairdryer. She took off the towel and began to blow-dry my hair. "Rose! Stop! I don't want people to think the wrong thing!"

"Don't worry! They won't! Promise! There done!" My hair was all glossy and straight. Rosalie spun my chair round and pulled out a lipstick from nowhere. Aaaaaaaghhhhhhh! Not make-up! "Just a touch of pale lipstick, and a bit of mascara, there, you're done! Ta-da!" As I gazed back at my reflection, I was surprised to see myself looking bloody brilliant!

"Wow!"

"Not bad for 15 minutes huh? Now come on, get your schoolbag and let's go!"

Wait a minute, schoolbag? I stared at my old tatty sling-bag then back at my inviting closet door. Within a second I had packed my new bag with my stuff, a grey bag which matched my outfit. **(Pic on Profile) **I slipped on my shoes, and ran downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late, I was just…" I ran my hand through my hair, getting it out of my way.

"It's alright dear; the others are waiting in the cars for you." Esme answered kindly.

"So, am I taking my car?" I asked hopefully. Carlisle laughed.

"I'm afraid not Bella, people at school will see a sudden change in you and get suspicious, maybe after a few months." A few months!

"Well, ok then. See you later." I gave them both a hug and ran outside. Rosalie and Alice were in Rosalie's car and Jasper and Emmet were in the Jeep. Alice shouted over the loud noise of the Jeep.

"Hurry up Bella! We're gonna be late!" I sprinted to the car and jumped into the back seat.

"Careful!" Rose shouted.

"Sorry!" I mumbled.

"Lead the way boys!" Alice shouted as the Jeep sped off. "Let's go then!"

We zoomed off at the speed of light; I clung onto the seats, terrified that we were going to crash. Alice glanced at me and laughed. "Rosalie, Bella's scared stiff!"

Soon enough, we were at school, I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we pulled into the parking lot. My stomach clenched and un-clenched with nausea; I could hear everyone whispering.

_Apparently, Bella's moved in with the Cullens!_

_I heard she's so traumatised, she can't touch anyone._

_Bella's back! Wow, she looks bloody amazing!_

I rolled my eyes, this was it, Rose opened the door for me and everyone in the whole school seemed to freeze as I linked with Alice and Rosalie, staring at the ground.

_She's become so pretty!_

_She always was..._

_Wow! I swear her parents just died, how come she looks so glamorous?_

We walked confidently up the steps and boys were whispering and whistling as I walked past. Emmet and Jasper caught up with us and by the time I knew it, it was registration time. Luckily though, Emmet and Jasper were in my register group, so I wouldn't be alone. I scanned the busy corridor for Jacob and that's when the stench hit me. It was foul, sickly sweet with a hint of 'dog' in it. "Em! What is that smell?"

Emmet swapped glances with Jasper and Jasper shot a glance back at him. "Err...nothing Bells, I can't smell anything. Can you Jasper?"

Jasper pretended to sniff. "Umm, no actually I can't. Let's go."

I obviously wasn't going to get an answer from him either. "Fine."

We made our way to registration receiving looks from everyone. I saw Jessica and Mike by the lockers kissing and I smiled when Jessica actually had to physically pull his head away from my direction. As I walked into my class, everyone fell silent and I nodded to Emmet and Jasper as I sat down in my seat next to Tyler. Emmet and Jasper were soon in deep conversation, and Tyler took his opportunity and spoke.

"Hey Bella! Are you ok? I was sorry to hear about your Mom and Dad, what a horrible way to go. So I heard you were staying with the Cullen's?"

"Hi to you to Tyler, yes I'm ok, thank you for your condolences and yes, I'm staying with the Cullen's."

"So, how did it feel like when the car hit you?" I winced.

"I'd rather not talk about it...To anyone!" I said louder as the class had gone silent just listening to our conversation.

"Right Ok. By the way, you look really pretty today, have you done something to your hair?"

"Nope. Just blow-dried it."

"Ok." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Bella, I was wondering if...." He adjusted his collar and cleared his throat. "If you would want to go out with me..." I winced again.

"I-I-I" Thankfully, I was saved by Mrs. Crisan, our morning and afternoon tutor who registered us every day.

"Good morning class." She froze when she saw me and I smiled back. "Umm, hello Isabella. I didn't think you would be back this soon." Luckily, I had rehearsed this in my bedroom.

"Well Mrs. Crisan, I was really upset by everything, but then I thought, maybe there is some meaning behind all of this. Maybe God had a reason for taking them. So I just accepted it and I was also very lucky to be fostered by the Cullen's who have shown to be loyal, trustworthy, and the best ever." I smiled at Emmet and Jasper who punched the air. As I gazed around at the class, everyone seemed speechless.

Mrs. Crisan carried on. "W-w-well, that was very touching and I hope everything will remain as 'the best ever'. Now, let's get on with the register.

Before long, we were on our way to Biology. Notice the 'we'. Emmet and Jasper were adamant on walking me to class. "Guys! Nothing will happen!"

Jasper replied, "Doesn't matter Bella, first lesson of the day can always be a bit taunting. Anyways, our next lesson is right next to the Science block."

"Jazz, your next lesson is on the other side of school."

He shrugged. As we were approaching my classroom, a boy of about 18 whistled and pulled up my dress, revealing my underwear, and buckled up with laughter. The next thing I knew, Emmet pulled the guy up by the scruff of his neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The guy couldn't even speak. "I-i-i"

"Don't you ever do that to anyone ever again, especially my sister!" I was surprised! I had never seen Emmet so angry. He practically threw the guy on the floor before shouting at the astonished crowd. "What do you think you're looking at? Huh? Get out of here!" He bellowed. "Bella, are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Emmet, just go; I'll be fine, just calm down for me ok?" Jasper was still by my side, shooting people evil glances. "Jazz, calm him down ok? I'll see y'all at lunch."

Jasper patted me on the back. "Be careful Bella. Don't underestimate your strength." I nodded before walking into the Biology room, and as I did, everybody's heads shot up. I sighed, this was going to go on forever, I could tell.

Mr. Gonzalez happily strolled in and greeted us all normally as if nothing had happened. He caught my gaze and gave me a sympathetic smile to which I returned with a grateful one. "Everybody! Quieten down! Turn your books to pages 321 and 322, read them, and then set up the experiment to test for starch."

Eric shouted out. "But sir! We did that last week!"

"Well then young man, we'll do it again won't we until everybody gets it right!"

As I got out my exercise book, Mr. Gonzalez came over to me. "Bella, are you alright? You don't have to do the experiment again if it puts too much pressure on you. I'll just set you some other work instead."

"No, I assure you, I'm fine. I'll do it again for my own benefit."

"Now that's what I call an A* student! I wonder where the new pupil's got to; he should be here by now."

I flicked through the pages of my book when I heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Soft, synchronised footsteps, coming to this room. Just as I reached page 321, I heard a most miraculous, charming, yet familiar voice silence the room. "Sorry, I'm late; I couldn't find my way around."

I brought my head up sharply to see the most handsome man to walk this earth. He had messy bronze hair, sharp features, sparkling emerald eyes, and a superb figure standing in front of the class. But hang on a second, his skin. It was pale. Just like mine. What if he was- no Bella, that's just being ridiculous?! As if he could read my mind, he looked up at me. And when he did, I almost fell off my chair. When his eyes met mine I felt a feeling that I've never felt before. I felt the need to get closer, to run my hands along his features, to claim him as mine. My heart came to my throat and I had to push it back down. I realised that I was gripping my stool so hard that I had indented it, but I didn't care. Because standing in front of me was a Greek-god.

I had forgotten to breathe and had to gasp for air. Everyone stared at me as if I was mental, but I just said, "Got a bit of a sore throat." I forced myself to avert my gaze back down to my textbook. I heard the conversation. _He_ spoke in his perfect, honey-like, velvety voice, "Where shall I sit sir?"

Then Mr. Gonzalez' gravelly voice, "Right there next to Bella."

I heard him coming closer, until he sat down next to me. I forgot how to breathe, as I froze. _He_ was sitting next to me. "Right everyone! Move onto the experiment now! Oh and Bella?"

"Yes sir?"

"It is your duty to show the new boy what to do and where to go."

"Where to go?"

"He'll be in all your lessons from now on."

I gulped. How would I survive with _him_ around me?! I stole a glance at him and found him staring back at me. Ok Bella, all you have to do is say hi. Start with that. "Umm, Hi. I'm Bella."

He replied whilst melting my heart. "So I heard. I'm Edward. Edward...Brandon."

"Right. It's nice to meet you Edward. So-I-Do-Go"

He chuckled and this time I really had to dig into the stool. "Do the experiment?"

I nodded. "The equipment is this way." I pointed to the other end of the room. "I'll just go get it, wait here."

"I don't think I can go anywhere else." He replied.

I walked over to the cabinet, trying not to shake. I found the equipment needed and brought it back to the desk. "We're doing a test for starch in leaves. Do you like Biology?"

"It's fairly interesting. How about you?"

"Yes. It expands my potential knowledge quite far really." What was I going on about? Was I trying to impress him? He chuckled again, but this time he met my gaze and spoke with a lowered voice. "Bella," My heart flipped and accelerated, what was he about to say?

"Bella, I know what you are, but don't worry, I'm one too." I breathed a sigh of relief; I already knew he was a vampire, but to hear it from his lips made me relax. As I began the experiment, I felt his emerald eyes piercing into me. As I turned to him, I realised that he was frowning.

"What's wrong? Have I done something wrong?"

"Um, no, it's just that, you're very hard to read. In fact, you're impossible to read."

"Impossible to read?" Great. So now I had a problem too.

"Some vampires have special powers-"

"I already know that, in fact two members of my new family have powers. I'll introduce them to you at lunch."

"Ok. Well my power is…well," He bent forward and whispered into my ear, and as he did so, my breath quickened noticeably. "I can read minds."

"What? Really?" I said shrilly. What if he had read all my thoughts about him already? "So, what am I thinking?"

"As I said earlier, you're difficult to read." I probably sounded like some dumb idiot. "By the way, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yes, just great why?"

He smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. (Obviously). "Your heartbeat is extremely fast." I blushed.

By lunchtime, we had shared our interests, our likes and dislikes, our favourite colours, everything. To be honest, I had become quite relaxed to him already. As we walked into the lunchroom, I spotted Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper sitting at their usual table, and they all looked up together as we walked over to them, conscious of everyone's stares. "Hi guys. This is Edward, he's new to school, and I've been showing him around. He's also a…vampire."

"Hey Bella. Hi Edward." They all chorused and Edward exchanged fists with Emmet and Jasper. We pulled up two chairs and sat next to each other. Alice seemed to be studying Edward very carefully.

Edward spoke. "Let me guess, you're Alice, you're Jasper. And you must be Rosalie and you're Emmet right?"

"All correct!"

"Edward?" Alice suddenly said.

He looked up from the ground. "Yes?"

"Have I seen you before?" I could feel him tense up, and I gazed at my family, wondering if they had noticed. Finally, he replied.

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"It's just that, you seem familiar to me. What's your second name?" He froze again and I felt uncomfortable.

"It's Marley, Edward Marley." What?

"But Edward, you said your name was Edward Brandon earlier." A look of panic crossed his face before he continued.

"Yes. That's my second name. My whole name is Edward Brandon Marley." Something wasn't right here. I glanced at Rosalie who shrugged. Alice breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that!" She bent her head down and drew her chair closer to the table. "You see, ages ago, before you came Bella, there used to be five of us. There was Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, myself and someone called Edward. His name was Edward Cullen. He had dark brown hair and emerald eyes, in fact, he looked a lot like you and he sounded like you too Edward."

I was confused. "So what happened to him?"

Rosalie continued. "Well, let's just say, Carlisle and him were really close like best friends kinda, but then something happened. He, wanted power, the idiot. He was a greedy selfish brute and all he wanted was power."

"I don't understand." Then Jasper came in.

"Bella, have you heard of the Volturi?"

"Nope. Never."

"They are a sickening group of vampires, except they are extremely powerful. They go around searching the vampires for their special powers, and if they think it's decent, they'll bribe that vampire to join them using 'power' as bait."

"So, they don't get the power?" Emmet laughed.

"They get the bloody power alright. But they enrol themselves in it, they forget everyone else, just themselves, but you know the worst thing?"

"What?"

"That Edward Cullen betrayed Carlisle. He betrayed all of us. He used his powers against us and that's what led to the hatred between the Cullens, us and the Volturi. All because of that son of a-"

Rosalie ran her hand down his arm. "Emmet, don't, just calm down."

"Wow, some story huh Edward?" I had also noticed that Edward had been tense for the whole story, but nevertheless he smiled back at me and replied.

"Some story indeed. Well, it looks like my last lesson is different to yours, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. It was lovely to meet you Bella and you too." He gestured at everyone else. "Bye then."

"See you!" We cheerfully replied. Rosalie nudged Emmet and as if it were rehearsed, Emmet said, "Jazz, don't we need to go to football practise?" Jasper looked confused then spurted out, "Ow! Alice! I mean, yes, of course! I love football! Let's go!" I raised an eyebrow at them as they made their way out of the cafeteria. "What's up girls?"

Alice giggled childishly. "Oh come on Bella! It's so obvious!"

"What's so obvious?" Please don't, please don't please don't! Rose laughed.

"Bella, you have a crush on Edward!" Flip.

"No, I don't! No way! That is just so not true!"

"Shut up Bella, the way you looked at him! It was as if-"

"Don't even go there Al." Rosalie saved me.

"Ali, leave her alone."

"Gosh! Sometimes you two can be sooo annoying!"

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View) (A/N: Finally!)**

I parked my Volvo in the school car park. I sure had missed this place. As I got out of the car, I picked up an amazing scent of fresh fruit. I followed the scent and it led me to a familiar red convertible. I checked the time on my watch, damn, I was late. I zoomed into the school and went to the secretary. "Hi, I'm new here."

She smiled up at me whilst trying to bat her eyelids. "You must be Edward. Here you go; your first lesson is Biology."

I muttered thanks before making my way to the science block. As I passed the gym, a most foul smell hit me. No doubt it was werewolves. Eventually I came to the right room and I could here muttering inside. Then it hit me. It was that fruity smell, wafting from the underside of the door. I took one last breath before entering the classroom and everyone silenced as I spoke to the teacher. "Sorry, I'm late; I couldn't find my way around."

My heart almost leapt out of my chest as I saw _her. _It was the angel. My angel. The same angel with the chocolate brown hair and the innocent eyes, and it was from _her _where this smell was coming from. As our eyes met, I forced myself to look away, what if she had recognised me? Obviously she was a vampire. I felt the need to get closer, to run my hands along her perfect face, to bring my lips upon her own. I had never reacted so strongly to anyone before. What was going on?

All of a sudden, _she_ gasped. Everyone stared at her as if she was mental, but she just said, "Got a bit of a sore throat." When she spoke, I had to clutch at my textbook for support. Finally, I asked the teacher, "Where shall I sit sir?"

Then the teacher's low voice replied, "Right there next to Bella." I almost gave a whoop of delight as I walked up to the desk and sat next to her. I fought the urge to run my hands through her hair and smell the scent up close. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the teacher, Mr. Gonzalez. "Right everyone! Move onto the experiment now! Oh and Bella?"

"Yes sir?"

"It is your duty to show the new boy what to do and where to go." Bingo!

"Where to go?"

"He'll be in all your lessons from now on."

She gulped. Then something struck me. Was she reacting the same way as me? Did she-no, why would she like me? She peeked at me through her hair and I stared straight back. She was so delicate. Bella, what a sensational name. The confusing thing was, I couldn't read her mind, at all. Thankfully, I had managed to block everyone else's thoughts out; a skill I had learnt through my master. And when Bella spoke, I composed myself. "Umm, Hi. I'm Bella."

I replied calmly. "So I heard. I'm Edward. Edward...Brandon." Shit! I almost gave away the deal!

"Right. It's nice to meet you Edward. So-I-Do-Go" She was actually stuttering! Around me! Did I have the same effect on her as she had on me?

I chuckled and I saw her gripping the stool. "Do the experiment?"

Bella nodded. "The equipment is this way. I'll just go get it, wait here."

"I don't think I can go anywhere else."

"We're doing a test for starch in leaves. Do you like Biology?"

"It's fairly interesting. How about you?"

"Yes. It expands my potential knowledge quite far really." So she was intelligent too. I met her gaze and spoke in a lowered voice. "Bella," Her heartbeat increased steadily in speed.

"Bella, I know what you are, but don't worry, I'm one too." She nodded and then said:

"What's wrong? Have I done something wrong?" I hadn't realised that I was frowning at her.

"Um, no, it's just that, you're very hard to read. In fact, you're impossible to read."

"Impossible to read?"

"Some vampires have special powers-"

"I already know that, in fact two members of my new family have powers. I'll introduce them to you at lunch." Could she be part of the- no, there was no way.

"Ok. Well my power is…well," I bent forward and whispered into her ear, lingering there for some time. "I can read minds."

"What? Really?" She said shrilly. "So, what am I thinking?"

"As I said earlier, you're difficult to read. By the way, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yes, just great why?"

I smiled. "Your heartbeat is extremely fast." She blushed.

By lunchtime, we had shared our interests, our likes and dislikes, our favourite colours, everything. She had become quite relaxed to me as I had to her. So now, every time we spoke each other's name, we didn't need to stop breathing. She led me to the cafeteria, where I spotted Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper sitting at their usual table, and they all looked up together as we walked over to them. Please don't recognise me! Now, I opened my mind just enough to hear their thoughts and their thoughts only. "Hi guys. This is Edward, he's new to school, and I've been showing him around. He's also a…vampire."

_Geez, he needs a haircut, maybe, have I got my scissors on me? (Rosalie)_

_He's feeling very tense; maybe he's got crowd control (Jasper)_

_He looks way too familiar. (Alice)_

_Maybe he can join us for some baseball sometime (Emmet)_

"Hey Bella. Hi Edward." They all chorused and I exchanged fists with Emmet and Jasper. We pulled up two chairs and Bella and I sat next to each other. Alice seemed to be studying me very carefully. So before she said anything I said something first. "Let me guess, you're Alice, you're Jasper, you must be Rosalie and you're

_Bella must have told him all about us already. (Rosalie)_

"Edward?" _He looks just like the Edward Cullen. (Alice)_

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Have I seen you before?" I tensed up.

_He really does have crown control! (Jasper)_

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"It's just that, you seem familiar to me. What's your second name?" I froze again and Bella shifted in her chair.

"It's Marley, Edward Marley." Or was it Brandon?

"But Edward, you said your name was Edward Brandon earlier." Crap. I panicked before I came up with a good excuse.

"Yes. That's my second name. My whole name is Edward Brandon Marley."

_Phew! I thought it was Edward Cullen! (Alice)_

_Imagine if it was that idiot Edward Cullen. He's such a prat. (Emmet)_

_I bet Ali was thinking of Edward Cullen. Good thing it's not him then (Jasper)_

_If that was Edward Cullen, I'd give him a slap any day. (Rosalie)_

"Thank God for that!" Alice bent her head down and drew her chair closer to the table. Great, she was going to tell the story. "You see, ages ago, before you came Bella, there used to be five of us. There was Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, myself and someone called Edward. His name was Edward Cullen. He had dark brown hair and emerald eyes, in fact, he looked a lot like you and he sounded like you too Edward." I thought that I had changed my voice!

"So what happened to him?" My angel replied.

Rosalie continued. "Well, let's just say, Carlisle and him were really close like best friends kinda, but then something happened. He, wanted power, the idiot. He was a greedy selfish brute and all he wanted was power." I flinched and hoped no one would notice.

"I don't understand." Then Jasper came in.

"Bella, have you heard of the Volturi?"

"Nope. Never."

"They are a sickening group of vampires, except they are extremely powerful. They go around searching the vampires for their special powers, and if they think it's decent, they'll bribe that vampire to join them using 'power' as bait."

"So, they don't get the power?" Emmet laughed.

"They get the bloody power alright. But they enrol themselves in it, they forget everyone else, just themselves, but you know the worst thing?"

"What?"

Don't say it, don't say it! "That Edward Cullen betrayed Carlisle. He betrayed all of us. He used his powers against us and that's what led to the hatred between the Cullens, us and the Volturi. All because of that son of a-"

Rosalie ran her hand down his arm. "Emmet, don't, just calm down."

"Wow, some story huh Edward?" I tried a weak smile back at Bella. Time to change the subject before this went too far.

"Some story indeed. Well, it looks like my last lesson is different to yours, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. It was lovely to meet you Bella and you too." I gestured at everyone else. "Bye then."

"See you!" Everyone replied. I took one last glimpse of my angel before sprinting to the lockers. I thought that the Cullen's had moved school! That was too close! All of a sudden, the foul stench of werewolf poisoned the corridor and I could feel one of them behind me.

I turned around to see a tall lad with long hair and deep black eyes staring back at me. I clenched my fists. "Hello." I said politely.

"Hello, new boy, or shall I say new vampire. So, what's your name?" He casually leaned against the locker and snarled.

"No need for a mutt like you to know." He growled.

"Take it easy. I just came here to let you know, I saw what you were doing today."

"And what was that dog?"

"Listen," He came up close until he was centimetres away from me. "YOU. KEEP. AWAY. FROM. BELLA. I love here and she's mine, you get that?"

So this was about Bella? Doesn't he know she's a vampire? "Dude, she's a vampire just to let you know." I said calmly.

"Yeh well, I don't care. She's still mine, so don't you lay a hand on her. She'll realise soon enough."

"Ok, are you supposed to be her friend or something?"

"Yes, I'm her best friend actually." The little puppy was pissing me off. I shoved him with my finger.

"Well, frankly, we're friends too and it's none of your goddamned business who I talk to and who I don't! You got that?!" He cowered a little. "What happens if she doesn't like you?"

"She does, I'm her boyfriend." Boyfriend? Bella never mentioned having a boyfriend. This weakened me and I slunk onto the locker. The mutt strengthened. "Yeh, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and every night we go to each other's houses, and spend each night together." This didn't make sense, a mutt and an angel?

"You're lying."

"What the-". We both spun round to see Bella standing in the middle of the corridor looking crushed. Her eyes darted between the mutt and me. That one word said it all.

"Jacob?" So she did love him. It was true. She didn't say Edward, she said Jacob, the dog's name. What was I thinking? Of course she loved Jacob, she didn't even know me! But then, why was she reacting so much when I met her? What was happening?

* * *

**_Do you like it???? Good! Tell me what you think about Edward..._**

**_Oooh and there's gonna be a bit of juice in chapter 8, so enjoy!!!_**

**_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Reviews are better than sittting next to Edward)_**


	8. Circus

**_

* * *

_**

Ok, so here's Chapter 8!

**_Enjoy and please review!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 8-Circus

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

"What the-" I called out. "Jacob?" What was he going on about? Sleeping with him? I would never do that in a million years! And Edward, what was he saying? Were they fighting over me? I didn't know what to say or do, so I ran in the opposite direction. I was furious and it was better that I stayed away from Jacob before I hurt him, and anyway, he smelt so bad? As if he had been bathed in a bath of dogs! As I was running into nowhere, I heard footsteps behind me, it obviously wasn't Jacob, as his footsteps can be heard miles away. I spun around to see Edward approaching me with a guilty expression on his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I sunk down onto the bench, shaking. He sat down next to me. "Look Bella, it wasn't what you thought it was. I was just, he came up to me and he-" I looked up at his perfect face and knew he was telling the truth.

"Edward, it's ok, really. Jacob was wrong." I shook my head.

Edward looked up at me. "What do you mean? So, you guys aren't…together? Not that I care, obviously." He looked away.

"No! No way are we together. Never!" I fiddled around with my necklace, thinking whether or not to ask Edward the next question. "Edward…"

"Yes Bella?" He pierced my eyes with his own and held a sincere expression on his face.

I cleared my throat and spoke. "Were you, fighting over me?"

He looked as if he was embarrassed. "Well, I was, kind of, not really, uh…yes?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes and my heart leapt out of my throat.

"Why?" This time I burnt my gaze through him.

He shifted in his seat, before meeting my gaze. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

I nodded eagerly. "Ok."

"Bella, what I have to say is, when I saw-" he was interrupted by the bell. Damn! I thought, he may have just been about to say that he loves me! I shook my head vigorously and mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? THE Edward Brandon,

fancying me? No way! I mean, look at myself! Just to see if he felt the same way, I decided to flirt a little with him. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and put on the most seductive voice I could manage. "Looks like you'll have to tell my tomorrow."

He gulped and held onto the bench! He actually held the bench because of me. My heart did a somersault as we both stood up. He cleared his throat. "Umm, yeh. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bella." He held out his hand, and I calmed down before doing what I did next.

"Friends don't shake hands Edward." And before I knew it. I was hugging him. My heart was beating at 5 million beats a second but I didn't care, because guess what? He was hugging me back! As in a hug! Edward Brandon giving me, Bella Swan a hug! I was so thrilled that I didn't want to let go of him. As we separated, we both had grins plastered on our faces. Did Edward really like me? I batted my eyelids. "See you round Edward."

He gulped again. "Bye Bella." I turned around and started walking as calmly as I could muster. As I turned around, not to watch Edward or anything, I actually saw Edward stumble! He stumbled! Because of me! I was so happy until I saw Jacob standing outside the gym. Great. Just what I needed. Jacob. I screwed up my nose; I almost wanted to belch as I got closer to him.

I walked straight past him. He had to know how hurt he made me feel. His thunderous footsteps followed me. Nothing like Edward's. "Bella wait! Listen to me!"

I caught him by surprise. "What Jacob? Awww, come on _boyfriend_ why don't we go to bed?" I spat at him. He looked at me with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Bella! I was only joking!"

"Jake! Do you see me laughing! You listen here Jacob Black! It is not your problem who I make friends with and who I don't you got that! And frankly, if you _love _me, then you would let me have the friends I want, not restrict me from any other male!"

Jacob looked as if I had just punched him. "Bella, I never meant to hurt you like that, never. You're my best, if not only, friend, even if you are a vampire." Something he said clicked in my head.

"Jacob what did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"Jake, how do you know that I'm a vampire?"

"You know, I just know. Carlisle told me. Because I thought I was your best friend, but that's obviously not true." As I looked into Jacob's dark eyes, I saw something I had never noticed before. There was darkness to him, he had grown noticeably in the past month, he was already 6 foot, and his hair was below his shoulders, his stench was unrecognisable.

"Jacob…is there something you haven't told me?" He shifted and looked around.

"Ok Bells, here goes nothing. But I'm a we-"

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! MR. BLACK! MISS. SWAN! YOU ARE 20 MINUTES LATE! GET CHANGED AND DO 20 LAPS OF THE FIELD NOW!"

I glanced at Jacob before changing speedily into my kit. I was out within 2 minutes. Mrs. Burke (Our gym teacher) looked surprised to see me changed so quickly. "Right, off you go Miss. Swan." I shrugged my shoulders and ran. Obviously, I didn't run as fast as I would have liked to, but within 6 minutes I was done. "Finished Miss." I said cheekily. She glanced at me doubtfully. "Did you cut corners?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough. Go and sit on the bench over there. You can sit out of the volleyball game." I pretended to be upset.

"But miss, I love volleyball!"

"Too bad! That will teach you not to misbehave again!"

I eagerly sat on the bench and leaned back against the wire fence that surrounded the football pitch. I felt someone leaned back on my and with a jump saw that it was Edward. "Hello beautiful Bella. That's your new nickname."

I giggled. "Hello. Why beautiful? Why not babbling Bella? I talk too much."

He turned to me so that we were only separated by the wire fence. "Because you are beautiful." And with that, he jumped up and ran off. I turned around to see Miss. Burke inches away from me. I felt like slapping her. Here I was, minding my own business and she comes and scares the living daylights out of me.

"And what do you think you're doing young girl?"

"Sorry miss. Shall I do another lap?"

She looked appalled. "No! Go do another 20! Go!" I sighed and I was done in 5 minutes this time. I was just in time to see our class being rounded up. "Right class, well done! Most of you have been well behaved." She glared at me. "Anyways, next lesson we will be sharing the lesson with the boys over there." She pointed to the football pitch and as our class glanced over, the boys glanced back. Edward seemed to catch my eye and smiled a crooked smile. I was delighted to hear this news. "So, they will be teaching us a little bit of football, and in return, we will teach them some volleyball! OK? No go get changed! Quick march! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

We all sprinted to the changing rooms and I heard snippets of conversations.

_Yay! I get to show Mikey how to play Volleyball! (Jessica)_

_I'm sure Eric will be humiliated to play a girly game like Volleyball. (Angela)_

This voice was hushed, as if I wasn't supposed to hear it. _I know Jacob likes Bella and all, but its so obvious she's fallen for Edward, the new guy, and he seems pretty perplexed by her too! So, maybe, Jacob and I might pair up… (Leah)_

"Yes!" I said out loud, but I didn't mean to. Leah and Jacob! Perfect! I noticed that Leah had a strange smell to her too, but I managed to block it out as I had with everyone else.

"So Bella, who are you going to pair up with?" Everyone went silent.

I felt the colour rush to my cheeks. "Um, I don't know."

* * *

When we were all done changing, it was just Leah and I left alone in the changing room. Just as she was about to leave, I grabbed her arm. She seemed to flinch and scrunch up her nose. "Hi?"

I pulled her back into the changing room. "Listen Leah, there's something I need to ask you."

"_You_ have a favour to ask _me_?"

"Yes. I know you like Jacob."

She blushed. "No, who told you that?"

I smiled. "I heard you Leah. Now, I really don't like Jacob. Not in a romantic way, I just like him as a friend."

She smiled bashfully. "But Bella, I know who you do like." It was my turn to blush. "You like Edward."

"No! I don't I really don't!" All of a sudden, my phone started ringing and we both jumped. "Hang on."

_All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus!  
_

_When I crack that whip everybody's gonna trip just like a circus!_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me; show me what you can do!_

_Everybody let go we can make a dance floor just like a circus…._

"Hello?"

Alice's anxious voice rang out. "Bella! Where are you! You're 10 minutes late!"

"Oh sorry, I'll be out in a minute!"

I shut my phone. "Listen, Leah, can you give me your number. I'll call you."

She looked unsure. "Umm, ok. It's 07895648322, what's yours?"

"Its 07771232232." I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder. "Leah, just because we're different, doesn't mean we can't be friends." She smiled shyly and I ran out of school and leaped into Rosalie's car. Alice glared at me. "Now, explain everything."

* * *

**_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Reviews are better than Leah being nice!)_**


	9. Crank That Soldier Boy!

Crank dat Soldier boy!

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

Once I had explained every single little detail, apart from my feelings for Edward and my meeting with Leah, Alice and Rosalie went out for a hunt in another forest a few miles away. Carlisle and Esme were still at work for another 3 hours and the boys had gone to watch a game of football, so I was free. First, I went to my closet and changed into something more comfortable. My old jeans and a loose, baggy hoodie that used to be my Mom's. I never allowed anyone to wash it now, it still smelt of her. **(Pic on Profile). **I kicked off my pumps and swapped them for some black flip flops, and wiped off all my make-up. To finish, I tied up my hair scruffily, grabbed 'Wuthering Heights', and my phone and jumped out of the window. **(Hairstyle Pic on profile).**

I had three things I needed to do; first, I had to get something to drink, I was parched! I noticed that I hadn't felt thirsty once at school today, which was rather strange, but nevertheless, I found a fox all by myself, sunk my teeth into it, drained it then buried stuffed it into a rabbit hole.

My next job was to call Leah. I made sure there was no one around, and then cautiously dialled the number as I climbed up Mom's tree.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

**LPOV (Leah's Point of View)**

I threw my bag onto the bed and started my homework; I was really behind on it these days. I trudged downstairs and clambered over the mess that was the kitchen floor. Eventually, I got to the fridge, grabbed a can of coke-cola and a slice of chocolate cake, then ran back up to my room. As I was chewing on the cake, I contemplated over how Bella reacted to me today. She was really nice, and somehow, she knew that I was different to her. I jumped as my phone started ringing.

_Youuuuuuuuuuuuu! _

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

It was Bella! Cautiously, I picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Leah!" Replied Bella's cheerful voice.

"Can I help you?" I asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"I suppose, you can in a way, although you'll be helping yourself I guess."

This girl was confusing. "Carry on then."

"Well, I was wondering if, you could do me a favour."

"Just spit it out Bella." I sighed impatiently.

"Ok, I know you like Jacob and I don't so maybe you could-shit!"

What? "Maybe I can shit?"

"No! Listen; meet me tomorrow at Stimulus shopping centre ok?" Like I was going to go to meet a vampire. But then I thought again. Maybe Bella _was_ trying to help me.

"What time?"

"5.00pm?"

"I'll be there. See you!"

"Bye!" I clicked the phone shut, sighed and went back to doing my homework.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

"Well, I was wondering if, you could do me a favour." I asked. I wrapped my fingers around the Cullen crest, hoping that she would agree.

"Just spit it out Bella."

"Ok, I know you like Jacob and I don't so maybe you could-shit!" The tree shook violently. It was Emmet and Jasper! Back already!

"Maybe I can shit?", came Leah's confused voice through the line.

"No! Listen; meet me tomorrow at Stimulus shopping centre ok?" I hoped to God that my brothers hadn't heard me.

"What time?" She asked.

"5.00pm?"

"I'll be there. See you!"

"Bye!" I quickly hid my phone in my pocket and snatched up my book, just in time to see Emmet appear on the tree next to me and Jasper slam himself down on a branch. "Hi guys, back so soon, you just left an hour ago!"

"We just came back to grab some booze." Emmet smiled.

"But, vampires don't drink alcohol, they drink blood." I exclaimed.

Jasper shook his head. "Watch and learn Bella. Come on!"

We leapt up from the tree and raced back home. Emmet unloaded his boot, which was full of 'Stag' beer cans. "Em? What's going on?"

Jasper and Emmet began to unload the jeep. Once all the cans were safely out of the car, Emmet cracked open a can and poured out all the liquid onto the grass. "What the heck are you doing Emmet?"

"Just help us out Bella!" I began to open the cans and empty the liquid and by the time we were done, there was a whole pond of Stag by our feet. The stench was unbearable. "That was a bit pointless!" I exclaimed. "What a waste!"

"Bella! Have some patience!" Next, Jasper and Emmet began throwing the cans into the already open garage. "Come on, Bella. Emmet, the game's gonna be back on in fifteen minutes."

"Alright." He huffed. He grabbed three cans then sprinted off into the forest before reappearing before me. "Come on, Bella!"

I followed my brothers until we came to a clearing. **(NOT the meadow). **Jasper signalled for us to be quiet. "Now, search for a strong, vile, bittersweet scent." I searched until I found something in the North-East of the clearing.

"Over there!" I whispered. We tiptoed off until I caught a glimpse of black and white. Without warning, Emmet pounced on the badger, killed it, but did not drink it and threw it down on the grass.

"Go! Get as many as you can!" I leapt upon one of them as it tried desperately to escape from my jaws. I bit into its neck; I stopped myself from draining it, although there was a pool of venom accumulating at the back of my throat. "Now, time to work some magic." Emmet reached for a can, grabbed a badger and began to squeeze the blood into the can. Jasper took a badger and did the same, so I followed en suite. When we were done, we tossed the corpses away, leaving us each with a can.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, fold back the opening of the can, to make it look as if it's closed." This was an easy task to perform; I simply bent the lid towards me, and the can looked brand new as if it contained beer! Very clever! "Dude, we'd better get going now. Enjoy Bella! But be careful! Too much and it could get lethal."

"But Jazz, Em? What do I do?"

"Drink it dufus!" They roared before running off. I slipped the can in my pocket and trudged off towards my next destination. The drink was less important than my next task.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

I arrived at my house and sighed sadly at the 'For sale' sign stuck outside it. The front door had been left open to allow any potential buyers to survey the house. I pushed open the door and let the familiar scent of Charlie overwhelm me. As I entered the lounge, I pictured him oiling his gun whilst whistling happily. I felt the invisible tears prickle my eyes. I left the lounge and slowly went upstairs to my old room. My bed was still in its place, and I noticed that Alice had forgotten a few of my old things, like my very first teddy bear, and the photo album of when my family were…complete. I sat down on my bed, sniffed the air and sighed. On my dressing table was a picture of my Mom, Dad and I. I cradled it in my arms along with my teddy bear and sobbed the unseeable tears. As I shook, I didn't notice someone else come into the room and sit down next to me. But when that indescribable phenomenal scent hit me, I looked up, and sure enough, there was Edward.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

I followed her scent all the way to a house, much smaller than the Cullen's. I was just in time to watch her creep inside. I didn't go in until I was sure she was upstairs. I silently crawled up the stairs, afraid for her to see me; I wasn't stalking her, I was doing my job. But I felt as if I was intruding on her privacy. As I came to the door of her room, I saw her shaking with emotion on her bed. The delicious scent of strawberries and freesias hit me like a bomb as I sunk down onto the bed next to her. She seemed to notice my presence, and looked up with red eyes. Quickly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder and as I did so, a jolt of something, like electricity, run through me, as if there was a connection between us. Bella seemed to feel it too, and without warning, she enveloped me in a hug and sobbed some more. I inhaled her tropical scent and had to prevent myself from running my hands through her silky hair. She cried silently for a while and I just sat there, holding her patiently waiting for her to finish. I still couldn't read her thoughts, its as if there was a shield or something, preventing me from entering her mind. Eventually, she pulled herself away from me and her face was beetroot red. "I'm so sorry Edward, I just-" Her beautiful voice captured my heart as I held her hands in mine.

"What are friends for beautiful Bella? What are friends for?" And with that, I jumped out of the window, turning around to see her waving back at me. Beautiful Bella, my angel.


	10. Number One

**_Chapter 10 is here, and by the way, I need more reviews!!!!!!! (No pressure or anything)_**

**_I need to know what you guys think!!!_**

**_And remember, everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer *Sniff*_**

**_Enjoy!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 10-Number One

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I glanced at the crease in the bed where Edward had only just been and felt a tug at my heart. I brought my hand up to my chest and found that it was beating extremely fast. What was going on? I jumped as my phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"BELLA! Where are you? It's seven o'clock!" I glanced at my watch, how long had I been out for?

"Sorry! I'll be right back!"

"You better be!" Alice yelled into the phone. I sighed as I grabbed my teddy and photo album then leapt out of the window.

* * *

As I unlocked the front door, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet and Jasper were standing in the hallway. Jasper had a concerned expression on his face which immediately was replaced with a smile as he saw me. Alice was looking worried yet excited for some reason. Emmet had a playful expression on his face and Rosalie was smiling smugly at me. "Ummm, hi?"

"Oh come on! We know what you were up to!" How did they know? If they found out about Leah, they would be angry. But then, why were they…oh no! I thought to myself.

Rosalie stepped forward. "So, how was your little walk?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was great." I tried to sidestep my way around her, but Emmet stopped me with his massive hand.

"Bella, is it just me, or are you smelling, different?" Not Leah, not Leah, not Leah!

"I don't smell any different than I normally do." Then Jasper stepped up.

"Bella, I can smell a bit of someone else on you, like the scent from today." The colour rushed to my face.

"What? Who?"

"Maybe….Edward Brandon…" I couldn't help but let a smile creep onto my face. I tried as hard as I could. Emmet made it worse by jumping around me like an idiot. "Bella likes Edward, Bella likes Edward, she likes him….." I slapped him as hard as I could, but he still carried on. Everyone else was laughing, and all the noise and the racket brought Carlisle and Esme into the hallway.

"What's going on kids?" I liked the way Esme referred to us all as _her _kids. "Bella, is that a teddy bear?" She had a smirk on her face. I hid the teddy behind my back.

"No, not at all." I mumbled whilst I turned beetroot red.

"Esme, Bella can cuddle her teddy if she wants to….and maybe if she's lucky, she can give Edward a cuddle too!" This time I knocked Emmet down onto the floor and twisted his ears.

"Shut. Up. Emmet." I spat at him before slapping him once more.

"Ok, ok! Geez Bells!" Emmet was shocked, yet he was smiling like a freak.

"What's going on Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing."

"It's just that Bella fancies the new guy at school." Jasper smirked as I shot him a glare.

Carlisle quirked an eyebrow, **(Is that even possible? Who knows.), **"Bella, there's no problem with you liking a human, but you just need to remember that there are certain boundaries."

"Carlisle, you don't understand."

"It's ok Bella. We've all had our little crushes haven't we?" Esme chirped.

"No, he's-"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"He's different-"

"Bella! You're blushing!" Esme blurted out. I noticed that everyone else was stifling their laughter.

"HE'S A VAMPIRE!"

Carlisle and Esme silenced before _they_ blushed. "Sorry." They muttered, before concern covered their faces.

"What's his name then?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward." I smiled bashfully, remembering his perfect features. But something wasn't right. Carlisle seemed rooted to the spot. Esme also noticed and she rubbed her hand down his arm.

"Carlisle, are you alright?" Carlisle ignored the question and pierced his eyes through mine.

"What's his second name?"

He didn't think it was the other Edward did he? Well, I would prove him wrong. "Edward Brandon."

"Thank God for that." He sank down into his chair and released the tension from his body. "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem Carlisle." Jasper was obviously sending waves of calmness to Carlisle.

"Bella, there's something you need to know."

"I already know, the others told me over lunch."

Carlisle nodded in apprehension.

"Carlisle, you didn't honestly think that it was…the other…Edward?"

"It could have been a possibility Bella. They could have sent a member of the Volturi to spy on you."

"To spy… on me?"

"They need to know the strengths of every newborn. If you have a certain strength, they will try to persuade you to join them. Just like Edward Cullen."

"But I haven't got a strength."

This time, Alice spoke. "Bella, I've figured it out. You have some kind of force field around you, that's why I can only see your future sometimes, and I can see it other times because you open your shield so that I'm also inside."

"Wow."

"And that's why Jasper can't always feel your emotions."

I nodded. "Do you think that, if I tried to right now, I could envelope all of you into my shield?"

Alice nodded. "Maybe! But I'm a bit tired right now, and I have homework to do, it'll only take 10 minutes. We'll try later on."

I only just remembered my homework. I had a 200 word essay to hand in on gymnastics in the early centuries. (As punishment for being late). "Same, so shall we try at about 9?"

Everyone nodded and dispersed to their rooms. As I settled down at my desk, I remembered the beer can. I took it out of my pocket and opened the lid. The stench hit me and I screwed up my nose. Nevertheless, I brought the can to my mouth, and swallowed the whole can in one gulp before crushing it and chucking it into my bin. The taste was phenomenal. First, as it hit my tongue, it was a sour bittersweet taste, but as it made its way to my throat, it soothed my nerves, cleared my brain and made me feel drowsy and lazy. I flopped onto the table and slowly grabbed a pencil. Right, time to focus. I wrote my name and the date at the top of the paper then drew doodles in the corner.

I hadn't noticed Emmet standing behind me. "Beeeeelllllllllllla?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"No, Emmet, I am NOT doing your homework for you."

"But wait! How about I make you a deal?"

I turned to face him. "Carry on."

"I can see that you're having problems with your Gym essay, and I'm having problems with my Biology essay, so, we could swap!"

I pondered over the thought. "Ok, but hang on a second. Won't the teachers recognize our handwriting?"

"Bella, there's an amazing thing called a computer, you type up the essay, print it out and have it ready by morning. Ok?"

"Right. Got it."

"Oh and Bella? Don't tell Rosalie." I laughed.

"I won't."

"Or Alice."

"You have my word."

"Or Esme."

"Got you."

"Or Carlisle."

"Ok."

"Or Jasper."

"Yes."

"Or-"

"Anyone else? I got you, now go! Before someone sees!"

By the time I had finished the essay it was 9:03 exactly. I printed out the essay titled, "Alexander Fleming", and tiptoed out of my room, making sure no one saw me. As I was approaching Emmet and Rosalie's room, their door suddenly slammed open and Rosalie stormed out. "Bella?"

My heart thudded. Was she really this mad just because I did Emmet's homework? "Yes?"

"Have you seen my Dolce and Gabbana handbag? The green one? Alice borrowed it and it hasn't come back yet. ALICE!" She sprinted down the corridor and I slid into Emmet's room. It was empty.

"Hello?" I heard the shower running and decided not to intrude on Emmet's privacy. I tiptoed to the desk and saw my essay waiting for me. I swapped it with mine and crept out of the door. I ran back to my room and smiled at the typing error of the title. "Gimnastcs in the erly sentries." I shook my head as I made my way back to Emmet's room. This time, he was wearing sports trousers and was topless whilst doing press-ups. I flushed slightly as I peeked at his six pack which was glistening with sweat. **(No, she is NOT eyeing him up). **

"Yo Bells, thanks for the essay. Did you get yours?"

"Yeh Emmet, what's with the spelling errors?" He laughed.

"Sorry! I forgot to run spell check on it!" He slapped his forehead.

"Don't worry. Mrs. Burke won't mind. She'll be surprised that I've even got it."

We both spun round to see Rosalie standing in the doorway. I looked down at the floor guiltily. "Emmet, I hope that you didn't swap essays with Bella."

We shook our heads vigorously. "Good, 'caus if you did-"

"KIDS, it's past 9!"

We all raced downstairs and my heart thudded in my chest. If I had a shield then did that mean I was powerful? Maybe even more so than Alice or Jasper. I glanced nervously at everyone.

"Ok Bella, take it slow. Don't rush into anything, it could get dangerous otherwise." Alice stated with a hint of nervousness in her. Dangerous? She didn't mention anything about it being dangerous.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

Jasper came up to me so that he was just inches away. "Close your eyes and try to sense the shield around you." I closed my eyes and focused. I searched everywhere until I felt it. It was strong, and pulsing through me like a wave of electrical current. It felt so powerful, like a brick wall preventing everyone from entering. But as I searched more, I felt it wasn't like a brick wall at all. No. It was more like an elastic band, which could be stretched to allow something inside.

"Can you feel it Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes and boy is it strong."

"Now, Bella, this is the part where you have to try to flex it out ok? First we'll try me, and then we'll try Alice ok?" Jasper put a hand on my arm. "Don't do it if you don't want to."

"No, I do." Slowly, I tried to force the shield further, but nothing happened. I tried again, this time a lot harder, pushing, stretching the invisible band that surrounded me. I tried physically and mentally. When I stopped trying, I clutched my head in my hands and fell into Jasper's arms. My head felt as if I had split it open and a searing pain cut through me. I forced my eyelids to open and was lifted onto the sofa.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." I tried to get up, but the pain lashed at me again. Alice rushed to my side.

"Bella, it was my fault. We shouldn't have forced you to do this."

"No." I pushed her away and forced my body to get up, despite the searing pain in my head. Esme shot a worried glance at me. "Let me try again." I closed my eyes, and this time, I didn't have to search for the field, it was already within reach. I took a deep breath and pushed hard, harder, and harder until I felt the shield give in and move an inch. I sighed and once again slumped onto the floor with the effort. Emmet's strong arms picked me up and laid me onto the sofa. This time, the pain was worse. I couldn't open my eyes and my head felt as if it was about to explode. I groaned as I tried to get up, but Carlisle pushed me back down again.

"That's enough Bella. We can try again tomorrow. You need rest."

"Ok." I whispered as I opened my eyes.

Esme smoothed back the hair from my forehead and kissed it tenderly. "Honestly Bella, take it easy. Do you know how long you kept your eyes closed for when you were trying to concentrate?"

"How long?"

"1 hour." It didn't feel like 1 hour, it felt more like 1 minute!

"1 hour! Sorry! What a waste of time!"

Alice chirped in. "What did it feel like Bella?" I felt my strength beginning to return as I sat up.

"Well, at first it was really difficult searching for the shield, but when I tried again, I felt it move very slightly!"

"So, all she needs is practice." Rosalie concluded.

"Yup."

"Well, we're going out for a hunt." Carlisle gestured to Esme and himself. They leapt out of the window hand in hand and soared off. I noticed Jasper slide his arm round Alice's waist as he whispered something into her ear. She giggled and flashed me a smile. "Bella, me and Jasper will be upstairs if you need us ok?"

I nodded and smiled back to them. They were the perfect couple. Jasper yanked Alice onto his back and they vanished to their room. I was left with an awkward silence as Rosalie and Emmet shot each other playful glances. "You know, you two can go if you want to."

"No, it's ok, we'll stay here with you." Rosalie replied.

"Rose, just go. I can't stand all this lovey dovey stuff."

"Bella, you're going to be so bored! It only 11!"

I sighed. I slumped back down on the sofa and closed my eyes. When I opened them again Emmet and Rosalie were kissing each other passionately, while I was gaping at them. "Guys, get a room!"

They broke apart. "Sorry, Bella. Ok, we'll go."

"Thank god!"

They sprinted upstairs and left me alone in the peace and quiet of the living room. After half an hour of sitting in silence, I trudged upstairs to my room. I brought out my Ipod and listened to my favorite song, Clare de Lune by Debussy. I replayed it over and over again. After a while, I changed it to some pop songs. My favorite one was 'Number One'; Alice had got me into it. By 1:30, I had drained my Ipod's battery so I stuck it into the charger and jumped onto my bed. (For some reason, I had a bed, even though I didn't need one.) I brought out Wuthering Heights and picked up from where I had left off. It was 6 o'clock by the time I had finished it for the second time.

Alice came bounding into my room looking flustered. Her hair was tangled up and her clothes were all creased. I shivered as I thought of _how _they creased. Yuck! "Morning Bella! What are you wearing today?"

I flopped down onto the bed. "I thought I could choose!"

"You can! I'm just making sure you don't make a fool of yourself!"

"Thanks Al." I opened the door to my wardrobe with Alice behind me. "You know, you don't have to watch me."

"I do." She laughed as I picked out some dark jeans. "Ooh, good choice Bella."

I shook my head as I went through the dress tops and found a casual blue-grey dress top. "This is nice."

"I know! It's Prada!" I looked at the label and sure enough, it was Prada. To finish it off, I got some black plimsoles and a matching glossy black bag. **(Pic on Profile)**.

"Ali, can I have my shower by myself?"

She giggled. "Yeh, but don't be surprised when Rose comes to inspect your makeup!"

"OMG, don't you guys trust me? Even a little bit?"

But Alice was already gone. I picked up my towel and hopped into the shower. As I was selecting my scent for the day, I remembered the smell of my old room; Strawberries and Freesias. Surely enough, there was Sensational Strawberry Shampoo and Fantastic Freesia soap which I soothed all over my body. I found it really quite strange as to why I wasn't feeling hungry; there was no burning in my throat whatsoever. I remembered what Alice said about me having a force field; perhaps I also had excellent self control too. I slipped on my clothes and once again gazed at my reflection in the mirror. What I saw wasn't the clumsy, sloppy, disgraceful Bella Swan, but it was the magnificent, utterly beautiful (if I say so myself) Bella _Cullen. _**(I just had to!)**

As I was packing my schoolbag, a piece of paper slipped out from my Biology book. It was my essay, but this time the title had been corrected and there were no spelling mistakes. Today, I was the first person ready, so I flicked channels on the 32 inch flat screen TV in the living room. Just as I was settling down to watch 'Music and Lyrics' on the film channel, Jasper ran in. "Bella! We're all waiting for you in the car!"

"But I-"

"Come on! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!"

As I jumped into the backseat of Rosalie's limo, my heart flipped at the thought of seeing Edward again. As we arrived at the car park, I scanned the crowds for his bronze hair, or his pale skin maybe, but I couldn't see anything. I hurriedly waved goodbye to my siblings before rushing to first period. Would he really be there or was yesterday just a dream? Did he really call me Beautiful Bella? Was he even real?

I rushed into the Biology classroom, and sure enough, sitting in his seat next to mine, was Edward, and the crooked smile he gave me with the sparkle in his perfect eyes melted my heart right there and then.

* * *

**So, Edward definitely isn't a hallucination.**

**Oooh, I can't wait for the mu-**

***Slaps her mouth***

**I almost gave something away!!!!!**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Reviews are better than swapping essays with Emmet)**


	11. Taking Back My Love

**_This chapter might be a bit rubbish cause I was writing it inbetween revising for end of year exams......_**

**_Stressful, but these ones are very important as they will decide what group I go into for my GCSE's...._**

**_Anyway, moving on from that boring topic, here's chapter 11. Enjoy!_**

**_One more thing, can you believe it? My school has blocked FanFiction! Now I'll actually have to focus in German!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAGggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!_**

**_Ok I'm done._**

* * *

Chapter 11-Taking Back My Love

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

As I was parking my sleek Volvo into the school parking lot, my phone started buzzing, disrupting my thoughts of Bella. I checked the caller ID, but it was withheld. "Hello?" I answered.

"Eddie!" I grunted. I hated that nickname and there was only one person that used it. Jane. "Eddie Baby! How are you?"

"What do you want Jane?" I huffed.

"Baby, I was just calling in to see how you are…how's the newbie vampire?" She asked in a baby voice.

"Jane, stop calling me baby." I hated Jane to the bottom of my guts.

"Eddie! What's happened?" She faltered.

"Stop calling me Eddie damnit! What is wrong with you Jane?!!"

"But, but, you loved me!" I never loved her. I just…maybe things got a little out of hand that night, but that didn't mean I loved her. Ever since that cursed night she had gotten it into her thick head that I loved her. Maybe I did like her for a little while, but ever since I arrived in Forks, something has happened to me. Something that was drawing me close to Bella.

I sighed. "Jane! I never loved you! I don't love you! I never will love you! Got it! Have you got it into that thick head of yours? Have you?"

Silence. Then in an icy tone that brought shivers down my spine she said, "Aro is waiting Edward. So you better do a bloody good job." Then the line went dead. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts as I trailed into the school. I had gotten used to blocking out everyone's thoughts, some were quite vulgar. I quickened my pace as I got closer and closer to Biology. I was worried that Bella was just a dream, was she real?

I hadn't realised that I had broken into a run as my heart accelerated and my breath quickened. For some reason, I felt that I needed her, she was different. It sounds cheesy, but there was a connection between us. Something that was pulling us together. I burst into the Biology room, and scanned the desks. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Eric, but no Bella.

My heart fell as I trudged over to the desk. I slumped in my seat and got out my books. I heard heavy footsteps coming to my desk. I knew it wasn't Bella; her footsteps were light and dainty. I looked up to see Lauren the slut standing in front of me. I still remembered her from two years ago but she obviously didn't remember me. I frowned up at her. She had her fake hair rolling down her in messy curls, with a thick layer of make-up. I tried to avert my gaze from her tight top, but she was practically sitting on me. I tried not to belch as the sickly sweet scent of her perfume spread over me. "Hey baby. I wasn't here yesterday, so we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Lauren." She held out a skinny hand with 2 inch long nails. I sighed as I thought to myself. 'Better get this over and done with now.'

"Personally, Lauren, I don't want to introduce myself to a slut like you." She gasped and frowned. "Yes, you heard me. I. Don't. Like. Sluts. Can you understand me?" I said slowly so she heard every word. She looked as if she was about to cry as she huffed and strode off, red in the face, to her desk as everyone laughed.

"Dude you are good!" Tyler shouted out. I smirked. And then I heard it. Those soft footsteps, padding down the corridor. I could already smell strawberries and freesias making their way closer to me. I raked my hands through my hair nervously, wondering if I looked presentable.

And then my angel walked into the room. All of my nerves were soothed at the sight of her. She looked truly relieved to see me too as I gave her a smile, I was happy to see her.

* * *

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I was so happy to see Edward, to know that he was real. As I inhaled his delicious scent of vanilla essence mixed with men's cologne, I sighed. This was like a dream come true. I was sitting next to a Greek-God, what could be better? My heart did a cartwheel as I heard that melodious, velvety voice ring in my ears like soft bells. "Hello Beautiful Bella. And how are you today?"

I giggled like a child. Edward Brandon was calling _me _beautiful, this was just too good. I had to dig into the stool again for support in fear that I might fall off. He chuckled in harmony. I blushed as I looked into those everlasting green eyes. "Edward, I wanted to say…thanks, you know for yesterday, it really….helped." I looked down to my feet, feeling foolish. He took my hand in his and I literally fainted with that feel of electricity and power that ran through me. He felt it too and held a sincere expression.

"Don't thank me. As I said earlier, we're friends now, friends help each other out." Friends? Already?

"Edward, we only met yesterday!"

"Let's just say I'm a very friendly and sociable person."

I smiled through my eyelashes and turned to the front, where Mr. Gonzalez had just walked in. I felt a sharp prod in my back and turned around to face my worst nightmare, Lauren Bligh. "What?"

She had a furious expression and I wondered what on earth I had done this time. "You, stay off him! He's mine!" She hissed at me. Only then did I realise she was talking about Edward. Little did she know, Edward was a vampire, and so was I. Hey! I was stronger than her!

"Why should I?" I hissed right back. "Why don't you stay off every other boy in school?"

She sat back, mouth gaping. I turned around and smiled cheekily to myself. Then I realised Edward must have heard everything. I peeked a glance at him and he was smirking to himself. I flushed for the whole lesson and the rest of the day until lunchtime. Edward followed me to my locker. "Bella, I won't be joining you for lunchtoday, is that alright?"

"Sure! No problem." I nodded as he set off in the opposite direction. The next thing I knew, Jacob and his smelly scent was behind me. I tried not to grimace as I smiled. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

"I'm good. Jacob, I'm not being rude or anything, but you really smell bad." I thought I saw a flash of guilt cross his face before he smiled a toothy grin.

"So, are you up for the movies later on? Say, 5?"

I almost said yes, but then remembered Leah and smiled secretly. "Sorry Jake, I've got…other things to do. Maybe another time?"

He shrugged. "Guess so. See ya round!" He bounced off with his best friends, Paul and Quil.

I walked into the canteen, aware of the envious glances being shot at me from Lauren. I smiled sweetly at her, and she groaned and turned the other way. I spotted Alice waving at me on our usual table. "Hey guys." I slumped in my seat.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper looked around.

"I dunno, he said he won't be having lunch with us. Probably has some work to do or something."

Rosalie shrugged. "Oh well, oh Bella? Alice and I were thinking of going to Stimulus Shopping centre today. Wanna come?" I panicked. If they saw me, I would be dead meat, I don't know why, but something told me that Leah wouldn't get on with them, or Jacob. Every time I mentioned him they all flinched.

"No!" Alice tilted her head to one side, inquisitively.

"Why not?"

Thank God they couldn't hear my heartbeat. "Because…it's rubbish."

Rosalie laughed. "Funny Bella. The best shopping centre in the whole of Forks, Port Angeles, and La Push."

"No, seriously. It's good, but there's this new shop that's opened in Forks, really good designer wear, and with the prom coming up, you should buy your dresses from there before they're sold out!" I sat back in my seat, proud of my made-up excuse. I felt guilty for lying to them, but I had no choice.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Totally." I nodded a bit too fast.

Rosalie and Alice shared a look before saying. "Ok, so do you wanna come with us? You need a dress too!" Alice squealed.

"Ummm, I can't I have to……. visit a friend. She lives in Port Angeles."

"How are you going to get there?"

"I can drive."

Emmet spoke up. "Dude, you can't drive the Vanquish just yet."

"I still have my truck!" I answered.

"Yup a truck that goes at 1 mile per hour."

"Shut up guys." I got up, not out of anger, but I remembered that I left my book in Biology. "I've gotta go."

Alice whined. "Bella! We're sorry! We didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No Al, that's not why I'm going, I forgot my book in Biology."

She looked relieved. "Oh. See you after school then."

"Bye."

I walked out of the canteen and made my way to the Biology room. I heard muffled sounds coming from inside and my heart sped up. I waited at the door and slowly pushed it open to reveal Lauren and a boy whom I didn't recognise, no wait, was that James? The geek? Anyways, they were on a desk, with Lauren underneath him and they were passionately snogging, her hand on his….and his hand on her….. They didn't even notice me creep into the room, grab my Biology book and creep back out again. I shivered in disgust. What freaks!

I shook my head, trying to clear the mental image as I went to my locker. There was still 20 minutes left of lunch and I didn't feel up to rejoining my family. Instead I went to my favourite place in the school, our little garden devoted to someone called Laurent. No idea who he was, but his garden was nice. It was full of sunflowers, bluebells and chrysanthemums all blooming in the moody weather. The garden was right next to the music block and I could hear someone playing the sleek black piano. **(I wonder who that might be). **Whoever it was, it was beautiful and my body got up by itself. I was hypnotised to that light, sweet, yet sad tune. It was haunting yet brilliant, happy yet sad, bitter yet sweet. My feet led me to the room and the door was ajar.

I couldn't see the person playing, but I already knew who it was. I could smell his vanilla scent wafting through my nose. I tiptoed cautiously closer until I was inches away from the shining black grand piano. Iran my hand against the smooth piano and leant on it, putting my head in my hands dreamily. Suddenly, the music stopped and I snapped out of the trance. I hoped he hadn't seen me and attempted to escape, but all of a sudden, I felt a strong grip encase my arm, and that electricity flew through me, rooting me to the spot. I slowly turned around to face the most handsome, perfect, man that was Edward.

* * *

**_Alrightie!!!!!!!!_**

**_What did you think?_**

**_I wonder what's gonna happen next?_**

**_Only I know..._**

**_Mwahahahahaha........_**

**_Ooooooooh and did you like who the garden was devoted to? Laurent, I have no idea why I chose him, but oh well._**

**_Please review guys, I've barely got any, :( but I feel happy when I do :)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Reviews are better than Laurent's garden)._**


	12. Pianoman

**_Ok, well I'm sorry if my last chapter was a tad boring, but trust me, this one is so much better!!!_**

**_Please review guys! And tell everyone elso to review too!_**

**_Reviews make me feel sooooooooo happy!_**

**_Remember not to forget that everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer._**

**_One more thing, I need help. I'm not sure if I've rated this story right, it's a T, but i've used a few swear words here and there so i'm not sure..._**

**_Help would be appreciated._**

**_Has anyone seen the New Moon trailer yet?_**

**_It's amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 12-Pianoman

**EPOV(Edward's Point of View)**

I waved goodbye to Bella and sprinted at a human pace to the music block. There was so much on my mind, and music was the only way out of my problems. I felt so bad, bad isn't even the right word; devastated was more like it, at what I was doing to Bella. I was toying with her feelings, yet I couldn't help but stay near her. There was something about her, maybe it was that flowing, silky, chocolate brown hair, or those large inquisitive brown eyes that you could get lost in. Perhaps it was that soft, sweet voice that did it for me, or perhaps it was her sweet scent of Strawberries and Freesias. But the problem was, I couldn't be near her without spilling out my secret. I already knew that she knew about the Volturi, and no doubt she had only heard the bad things. I wonder how she would react if I told her.

I made sure no one was in the room as I sidled up to the small grand piano, nothing compared to the massive polished one I had back in Italy. Any piano was good enough though, as long as it produced sound. I sat on the cushiony leather seat and rested my feet on the golden pedals. First, I ran a set of scales up and down the piano, to see if it was good enough. I was surprised at the decibels of sound that echoed around the room. Yes, this was perfect. I placed my hands gingerly in the centre of the piano and began to play a lullaby I had been working on for some time, but somehow, it wasn't complete, there was something missing. I had tried to create every emotion in that one tune: Happiness, sadness, anger, contentment, peace, tranquillity, scariness, dreaminess, everything, but I felt that I had missed out one of them. **(Whoever can guess which emotion he's left out gets a sneak peek at my new story Denom High, it's NOT Demon high!)**

I pressed the keys, and for every key I pressed, I let out another problem, another sigh. I let myself get lost in the music, and barely noticed Bella waltz into the room dreamily as if she were in a trance. I chuckled lightly to myself and absorbed myself once again into the music. I ended abruptly at the part where I ran out of emotions and Bella gave a start whilst trying to escape without my notice. But for some reason, I didn't want her to leave, at all. I jumped up and grabbed her arm with a steely grip. She spun around to face me and I saw the colour rush to her cheeks as she gasped. I let go of her gently and slowly. "Sorry, it's just that-don't go. Please."

She smiled and looked at me through her lashes. I had to sit on a chair otherwise the effect would have had me breaking a table. "That was really beautiful Edward. Really beautiful."

I smiled crookedly. "Just like you." It made me feel good to see her blush for me. Maybe she _did _feel the same way.

She gazed longingly at the piano. "I've always wanted to learn to play the piano. All my cousins know how to, but I've never had the time." I felt a tug on my heart, maybe this was my chance to show her the real me, that not all the Volturi were horrible.

"I can teach you if you like." I looked up at her hopefully and she met my gaze.

"No, don't worry, I'll be rubbish, I'll be stopping you from playing your own music. Anyways, I'll never get as good as that." She gestured to the piano.

I shook my head. "Bella, music comes from the soul, not the brain, and if your wish is to play the piano, then your wish will come true."

"You would do that?"

"Of course."

"How much?" She began to fumble for her purse.

"Bella are you mad? For free!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

She bit her bottom lip in thought and again I had to grip the chair for the seventh time. When she bit her lip, it puffed out in a cute manner. I had a deep longing to trace those lips with my fingers, to feel their softness. I shook my head and told myself mentally to get a grip.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yes." I answered and got up. "So, there isn't enough time to start now, but let's say, tomorrow at the beginning of lunch?"

She stood up gracefully and seemed to inhale a fresh breath of air. "Ok. I'll see you then." She nodded and gingerly walked out of the room. I could swear I saw her smiling from ear to ear as turned and walked away. I grinned, pleased that I had managed to get this far. But I still felt bad. I didn't like hiding anything from Bella, though it was true I had known her for only 2 days. I felt like screaming out loud at the top of my voice. "I'M FROM THE VOLTURI!" But I obviously couldn't do that. I sighed and resumed my piano playing until the bell rang 10 minutes later.

* * *

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I looked deep into those everlasting emerald eyes that seemed to hold a history of pain and anguish in them. And when Edward spoke my heart melted as he said the words, "Sorry, it's just that-don't go. Please." He wanted me to stay. Edward Brandon wanted me to stay with him! I smiled and gazed at his perfect figure through my lashes. He actually had to sit down and clutch at the chair for support, my heart skipped a couple of beats as I realised that maybe we had the same effect on each other. I remembered the tune and said, "That was really beautiful Edward. Really beautiful."

He smiled gorgeously and this time I had to sit down. "Just like you." This time I went beetroot red as he complimented me yet again. I gazed longingly at the shining instrument with the comfortable leather seat and the soft yet sturdy pedals. I felt like pressing each and every key one by one to test out the differences between them. I'd always wanted to play the piano, but Mom was all for the violin or nothing and Charlie was on the 'I haven't got enough room in my house' side. Phil was the only one who encouraged me to play. He tried to teach me a couple of times but I was useless. "I've always wanted to learn to play the piano. All my cousins know how to, but I've never had the time." It was true. George, Cindy, Annabel, Cliff, they all knew how to play and were always inviting me to their music concerts where all the posh people went. Someone would ask me, "So what do you play dear?"

And I'd always reply timidly and full of shame, "Nothing."

Then they would look at me in pity as if I was missing out on something great. Edward looked at me seriously as if thinking hard about something. What he said next surprised me.

"I can teach you if you like." I was sure I had misheard him. The sincerity in his eyes showed that he _wanted _to teach me. The thing is, I really wanted to say yes, but I felt as if I would be intruding on his piano playing.

"No, don't worry, I'll be rubbish, I'll be stopping you from playing your own music. Anyways, I'll never get as good as that." I gestured to the piano.

He shook my head. "Bella, music comes from the soul, not the brain, and if your wish is to play the piano, then your wish will come true."

"You would do that?" I couldn't quite believe it.

"Of course."

"How much?" I fumbled in my purse.

"Bella are you mad? For free!" Really? Well now that was a bargain in itself.

"Really?" I asked, just to confirm.

"Yes!" He stated impatiently. I flushed again and bit my bottom lip in thought. I noticed Edward staring at my lips with, no, was that desire? Probably not. Then he suddenly shook his head.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, a smile playing on my lips.

"Yes." He answered and got up. "So, there isn't enough time to start now, but let's say, tomorrow at the beginning of lunch?"

I stood up gracefully and took a breath of his delicious scent again. "Ok. I'll see you then." I nodded at him and gingerly walked out of the room. My grin was from ear to ear. I went back to Laurent's garden and contemplated over what had just happened.

And then it came to me. I grabbed my notebook from my bag and tore out a page and scribbled on my wonderful idea. I placed my notebook neatly back in my bag and threw my pen in. I slid the piece of paper in my pocket and just sat in silence until the bell rang. I waited for Edward to emerge from the music block and the moment he did I called him. "Edward!"

He turned around, smiled and walked over to me. "Long time no see." He joked whilst raking his perfect hands through his wavy bronze hair. I imagined myself raking my hands through his hair then gasped at my imagination. "Did you want something?" He asked, curious.

"Oh nothing in particular." I smiled and he could tell I was lying.

We began to walk and he whispered to me, "Bella, had anyone told you that you're a pathetic liar?"

I giggled. "I've heard that before."

We arrived at our lockers. "So what was it you called me for?" He asked.

"No reason. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Today, it felt kind of weird to give a hug, so I put the paper into my right hand and shook his whilst slipping the paper into his own.

"What's this?" He said. But I had already fled whilst grinning to myself. I had found the best nickname ever.

**

* * *

**

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)

I grabbed my books and emerged from the music block and the moment I did I heard my angel calling my name. "Edward!"

I turned around, smiled and walked over to her. "Long time no see." I joked whilst raking my hands through my ridiculous hair. "Did you want something?" I asked, curious.

"Oh nothing in particular." She smiled and I could tell she was lying.

We began to walk and I whispered in her cute little ear, "Bella, had anyone told you that you're a pathetic liar?"

She giggled and when she did it sounded like bells chiming. "I've heard that before." We arrived at our lockers. "So what was it you called me for?" I asked again.

"No reason. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." It felt awkward to give a hug today, even though I desperately wanted to bury my head in that hair of hers. She shook my hand and as she did, a piece of paper slid into my own.

"What's this?" I said as I unfolded the paper. But she was already gone. I turned the paper around and on it, it said, "Perfect Pianoman". At first, I had no idea what that meant, but then realised that it was supposed to be me. I read it about 10 times before it registered in my brain. She thought I was perfect, and she didn't know the real me. I frowned with worry as I slammed my locker and trudged to Maths.

Even so, throughout Maths I kept fiddling with the piece of paper in my hands and tracing my fingers over her small messy handwriting. The Perfect Pianoman. I liked that. I liked it a lot.

* * *

_**OK. You know the drill.**_

_**There's a button called 'Review'. Press it.**_

_**Please?**_

_**(Reviews are better than the Perfect Pianoman)**_


	13. Touch My Body

**_Here's chapter 14...._**

**_Enjoy!!!!_**

**_Also, quick thing, look out for two new stories on my profile!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 14-Touch My Body

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I ran away, feeling the colour rush to my cheeks. I wasn't even looking where I was going and I ran straight into Jacob. "Woah! Bells are you ok?" He asked me, smiling warmly. I really had missed the old Jacob, but I felt that now he was finally back.

"Yeh." I laughed along with his deep husky laugh as he enveloped me in his warm, yet stinky body.

"Jake, please take me seriously. You really do smell." I wrinkled my nose.

"And so do you Bella." What? I thought I smelt of strawberries!

"What do you mean Jacob?" I looked him in the eye.

"Bella, I didn't get to tell you the other day, but I, I, oh god." He clutched his head in his hands. I laid my tiny hands on his broad, strong shoulders.

"What is it Jakie?" I asked concerned.

"Bells, I'm a-"

"A vampire too! I knew it!" I almost shrieked and earned myself a few glances.

"No! Yuck! No way!"

"What do you mean yuck?"

Then the second bell rang which meant we had to be in last period or else there would be trouble. "Tell me later." I waved goodbye and left Jacob staring after me with a lost expression on his face.

I couldn't wait to meet Leah and tell her my plan, and I was literally jumping up and down in the backseat. "Bella! What is wrong with you? Are you alright?" Alice caught my eye in the mirror and I could tell she knew something was up.

"Probably just hungry." Rosalie looked out of the window and blew a kiss to Emmet in the opposite lane.

"So Bella, are you coming with us?"

"Um, no I have to meet someone, remember?"

"Oh yeh." Alice sighed disappointedly.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

"What?"

"We'll go tomorrow, so that all of us can go together!"

Damn, there wasn't even a designer shop! I had made that up! "Hmm." I nodded half-heartedly. We pulled into the driveway just as Carlisle drove in. "Hey kids!"

"Yo Carlisle." Emmet leaped out of his wrangler as Jasper tamely got out and closed the door behind him.

"Hi Carlisle." I smiled as I opened the front door. I ran to my room and checked the time. It was 4 o'clock, which meant that I needed to leave soon. I chucked my bag on the floor and swapped it for a smaller one, in which I threw in my purse, my Chevy keys and some chap stick, my three essentials. I quickly sprayed on some deodorant before bounding out of my room and colliding with Carlisle. "Sorry Carlisle, I'm just in a bit of a rush."

He chuckled. "I gathered. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I couldn't lie to Carlisle, but I had no choice. "I, um I have to visit my aunt, you know let her know about Charlie and Renee." Then, Jasper appeared from nowhere with a quizzical look on his face.

"Bella, you said you were going to visit a friend." Carlisle looked at me, demanding an answer. Jasper caught my helpless expression then changed the subject. "Actually, it was probably me mishearing, what with everyone's conversations today, I'm pretty sure you said aunt." Carlisle nodded in doubt.

"Have a good time, but you won't tell her about-"

"Of course not."

"Be back by 10 latest."

"Ok." I nodded and tried to get past Jasper but he gripped my arm in the same place Edward did so I couldn't help but gasp.

"Sorry." He said, letting go immediately. "Bella, what's-"

"Listen Jazz, I'll tell you when I get back ok?"

His eyes pierced mine. "Promise?"

"Yes. Promise. I really have to go now." I gestured to the stairs. He nodded.

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye." I sighed as I ran out the door and locked it behind me. Now I had to tell Jasper the truth. I gazed at the welcoming Aston Martin, gleaming in the daylight then back to my dilapidated truck. Even so, as I felt the wearing away metal, it brought back memories, of Jacob and Billy fixing it up, of Charlie giving it to me. I could feel the tears coming on so I shook my head and got inside. I smiled as I smelt the old leather and touched the hard gear stick. This car was old, but it would always have a place in my heart. I put my handbag on the passenger seat and stuck the keys in the engine.

The familiar rumble of the engine sputtering to life made me want to laugh out loud. I loved this truck so much. I pulled back the gear stick and pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway. I had never really experimented with the speed of this truck so I decided to try now.

I inhaled the scent of leather, tightened my grip on the steering wheel and placed my foot on the acceleration pedal. 1, 2, 3. And I was flying through the highway, the wind lapping at my face, overtaking millions of cars; I was going at…20 mph. I slumped in my seat. This truck couldn't even muster 30 mph. I put on Clair de Lune by Debussy and replayed it over and over until I reached Stimulus Shopping Centre, Port Angeles. I managed to fit my massive truck into the tight space between a shining dark grey Mercedes and silver Toyota Prius. I switched off my player, grabbed my bag and checked my reflection in the dusty mirror. I ruffled up my hair before cautiously opening the door of my truck. I wasn't expecting the gast of wind that blew it open at full force and thrashed it into the Prius. I gasped and looked around, hoping that no one had seen. I slammed the door shut and half walked half ran to the entrance of the shopping centre. I used to love coming here as a kid with Charlie. There were 2000 shops inside, and I managed to get lost every time I went there. I sat down on a bench and waited for Leah. I was 15 minutes early anyways.

I sat there for about half an hour waiting, watching, for any signs of Leah. It was 6 o'clock and I was restless. I had walked around the car park looking for her, for anything, but I couldn't see anything. I was angry now as to why I had even trusted her. I was only trying to help and she had even agreed to see me. I furiously grabbed my handbag and made to get up, but then that horrible stench suddenly overcame me and I felt a boiling hot hand grip my arm.

* * *

**_Don't worry, it's not Jacob._**

**_I'll try to update soon, but only if people review!!!! (Reviews are better than Stimulus Shopping centre)_**


	14. Singing in the Rain

**_You know the drill._**

**_Read. Enjoy. Review_**

**_Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

Chapter 14-Singing in the Rain

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I looked up and saw Leah standing there, panting as if she's just run a mile. I frowned at her, hurt and started to walk away. She called my name and ran after me. Again, I felt her searing hot hand almost electrocute me. "What is it Leah? What? I wait for almost 3 hours, for you, I'm trying to help you, and all you do is turn up late."

She really did look apologetic. "No, you don't understand Bella."

"Whatever Leah. Look it's late. I've got to go."

"No! Listen, there was a meeting with the pack and-"

"What pack?"

"I didn't say anything about a pack."

"Yes you did."

She clutched her head. "I- I- can't tell you."

I looked at her sincerely in the eyes. "Leah, you can trust me, I promise."

She looked around nervously as if someone would be listening in to our conversation. "Ok, but we need to go somewhere private."

"There's a bench right there." I pointed over to the park.

"Ok." She nodded and we ran over to the bench and sat down. She really smelt bad, so I sat as far as possible from her on the bench as I could. I wasn't trying to be rude, but the stench was worse than BO! She seemed to wrinkle up her nose too. We sat in silence for a while before she whispered, "Bella, I know what you are."

I gasped. But, I hadn't told anybody. No one! How did she know? "What? How? What am I then?" I crossed my arms over and faced her.

"A vampire." I was speechless.

"But ho-"

She stopped me with a gesture of her hand. "Look, there's something you need to know, and I'm surprised that Jacob hasn't told you yet."

"What's Jacob got to do with this?" I asked.

"You'll understand when I'm done, trust me." She said impatiently. "This is going to take a lot of explaining, but I'm a…werewolf."

I really wasn't sure how to react. I was about to laugh, but realised that she was serious. "A werewolf?"

"Yes. Firstly, you can't tell anyone I told you. Nobody. Ok?"

I nodded fiercely whilst trying to comprehend what she had just said. "Is Jacob a werewolf too?" I asked.

I noticed Leah go a deep shade of red as she answered me. "Yes, he has been for even longer than me, but only about a year."

I clenched my fists, he didn't tell me. All this time, he was a werewolf and he didn't tell me. I felt hurt and betrayed as invisible tears pricked my eyes. "He….he….didn't tell me."

Leah looked extremely apologetic. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm sure he was just burning to tell you, but the Alpha forbids it."

"The Alpha? Who's that?"

"Sam."

"I know Sam. He's married to Emily isn't he?"

"Yeah. And he's kinda the leader of the pack." I put the thought about Jacob at the back of my mind. I would blow at him later.

"So, can I ask a few questions? If you don't mind."

"Sure." She gestured.

"I'm really not trying to be rude, but how come you stink so much?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and she giggled.

"You know Bella, you stink to us too! Really bad!" She laughed. I sniffed my armpits in shock, but I could only smell strawberries. I looked at her amused expression and began to laugh too, until we were both in hysterics. Once we had quietened down, I asked her another question.

"Next question. How come you're so bloody hot?"

"I could ask you the same thing. How come you're so bloody cold?" I stifled a giggle.

"Ok, are there any other werewolves that go to our school?"

"Yeah, there's Paul, Quil, ooh and Embry!"

"Really? Is that why their all so, muscular?"

She blushed. "Yes. But I'm the only female werewolf." She seemed proud of herself.

"You know you're a werewolf and all, does that mean that at midnight you-"

"No, no. We're not the typical type of werewolf. We kind of transform whenever we want to. And when we do, we can read each other's minds."

"Wow. Can you…do you think you could…show me?"

She gazed around nervously. "Maybe another day, somewhere else."

"Ok."

"So now that's done with, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," I blushed. "I had an idea about you and Jacob." She gasped. "What? What is it?" I asked.

This time Leah turned a bright shade of red. "Well, there's something I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just that, werewolves do this thing called, imprinting…"

"What's that?"

"Kinda like when you see someone and there's this connection between you all of a sudden, and you don't have eyes for anyone else."

"Can it happen with humans?" I thought about Edward and me.

"No. It's like you have to be with that person always and if you get with someone else your heart will never be happy unless you've imprinted on them."

Then it clicked. Leah had imprinted on Jacob! Perfect! "Leah…. you… you've imprinted on Jake haven't you?" I asked teasingly, poking her gently.

"No, I, um, I, well….yes." She blushed madly and looked down at the ground. "Sorry Bella, I know you and …. J…Jacob are-"

I silenced her with a finger. "Ssh. Seriously Leah, that's why I called you here, I love Jacob to bits and everything, but only as a friend. I just wanted him to get off of me for a little while and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. So I came up with a plan."

She shuffled closer to me, this time neither of us smelling each others senses. "Tell me."

"Well, here it is. We'll get you and Jake together!"

Her face fell as she slapped her palm on her forehead. "Bella, you don't understand. He doesn't like me! We're from the same pack! He barely notices me and when he does its to mock me!" She had a hurt expression on her face, like she was desperate to have Jacob to herself.

"Well, I'm sure he just hasn't seen the real you."

"The real me?" She asked.

"No offense Leah, but I thought I had a bad fashion sense, but when I saw you, I was like woah! You need a new wardrobe!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Bella I-"

"Ok, next Thursday meet me in the same place, same time. And bring lots and lots of money."

"Why?" She asked uncertainly.

"Just, do it."

"Fine, but now it's my turn to talk."

"Can we do it next week? I'm starving!" I whined. My throat was parched and for some reason I felt like sinking my teeth into every human being that passed me.

"Ok. I'll see you next week then."

I got up and she did too. "Thanks Leah, you really are helping me you know."

"What? You're the one that helping me!"

We laughed, gave each other a quick hug before going in our different directions. Seconds after we had split up, I heard footsteps running after me. I spun around to see Leah catching up with me. "What is it Leah?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought you might want some of this." She shyly opened her bag and revealed a spray on deodorant. I frowned at her, not understanding. "I gathered that your family don't know about you meeting me, and if they found out they wouldn't be the happiest people either."

I smiled at her and gratefully sprayed the deodorant all over my body. "Thanks. Don't you need it too?"

"Nah." She shook her head. "When I transform, all my human scent will be wiped clean, so I'm good."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" I waved at her as she ran off into the park then disappeared into the forest. I smiled to myself as I climbed into my truck. My plan was beginning to unfold.

* * *

**_Sorry if this chappie was a tad boring, but I needed to get that bit over and done with....so yeah..._**

**_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!(Reviews are better than Leah imprinting on Jacob)_**


	15. Red

**_I have lots of things to say._**

**_Firstly and most improtantly, before you read this chapter, please take a minute to ponder over the death of Michael Jackson, the King of Pop. He was a great man, the best singer and the best dancer of all time. He died on the 25th of June 2009 and will be remembered by all. All he wanted was to have the childhood he never had, his father never told him that he loved him. If you loved Michael Jackson as much as I did, please paste this onto your profile or at the beginning of a chapter of your story. He was a legend and he always will be. Michael Jackson, R.I.P._**

**_Moving on to a happier note, I am in love. And it's not with Robert Pattinson. It's Taylor Lautner. He is the most fittest man I have ever seen! He even has an 8-pack! Taylor, whereever you are, I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_*Blushes* Woops. Did I just say that out loud?_**

**_Also, sorry for not writing in ages, I was in Germany for a school trip._**

**_One last thing, has anyone seen the new Transformers film? Caus I wanna know if it is good or not._**

**_My lips are now sealed. *Zips her mouth shut*_**

**_Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer_**

* * *

Chapter 15-Red

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I sprinted back home, feeling hurt that Jacob hadn't told me his secret. We used to tell each other anything and everything. Like when I told him about my first ever kiss, which was rather disappointing in the end, and like when he told me about his problems. We did everything together. We made mud pies, ran through the forest, and watched soccer with our dads. Now that we had both gone our separate ways, I felt that we were slowly becoming apart, as if he didn't trust me anymore, even though I could probably trust Jake with my life if I wanted to. He was the big brother I never had. Emmet and Jasper were brothers to me too, but they weren't as close to me as Jacob was.

Just as I was turning my key in the lock, a flustered pixie threw open the door, bouncing in delight. "Bella! Thank God you're here!" Alice squealed whilst yanking me inside.

"What? What is it Al?" I grabbed hold of her shoulders and forced her to stay still.

"It's the annual Vampire get together tonight!"

I shook my head in confusion. "The annual what to what tonight?"

Rosalie appeared with an excited expression on her face. "Every year, there is a get together for all the vampires in the world. All of them. It's a big event, about 1000 of us go every time. It's just so that we can keep in touch with everyone you know? The thing is we never know when or where it is."

I frowned, my head spinning with all the information. "So? What's the point?" I shrugged.

"Well, every year someone different organises it, and they tell everyone on the day. It's part of the tradition." Alice bounced up and down.

"So, it's tonight?" I asked slowly.

"Yup. In exactly 2 hours time. The good thing is, it's being held in Forks this year, so we don't have to travel far. Look at the time! It's already 8 o'clock!" Rosalie glanced at her watch.

I shifted towards the stairs. "I think I'll pass guys, I'm not really up to dressing up right now."

"Oh no you don't." I felt hands being placed on my shoulders. It was Esme. "Bella darling, every vampire has to attend. Including you. It'll be fun, trust me." She smiled warmly at me.

"And guess what Bella? You know that designer shop you recommended us?" Shit.

I nodded guiltily. "It's amazing! Me and Rose bought 3 dresses for prom night, but we can use them for tonight instead!"

"You mean, there _is_ a dress shop?" I asked, amazed at how my lie had come true.

"Yeah, now let me show you the dresses!" Alice shouted as she led us all upstairs.

"Girls, be ready in 1 hour, the boys have already gone and they'll meet us there!" Esme called after us.

* * *

I have to say, Alice's choice was incredible. Apparently, the theme was "Fire and Flames", and by the time we were finished, we looked like goddesses.

I walked into Alice's room and saw 3 amazing dresses on top of her bed. "Look Bells! This one's mine!" Alice squealed and carefully lifted up a stunning thin strapped yellow dress with diamonds running down the side and middle. Normally, yellow wouldn't appeal to me, but I could imagine Alice in that colour, it suited her personality, Bright and Bubbly. "Isn't it nice Bella?" She asked.

"It's lovely Al, suits you just fine." She clapped her hands in joy. Rosalie strolled over to what I assumed was her dress and held it up for me to see.

"It's just perfect isn't it Bells?" Her gorgeous voice echoed out to me. It was beautiful indeed. It was blood red, strapless with diamonds and rubies dotted here and there along the top of the dress. It would fit Rosalie's curves just fine.

"Wow, lusty. Lusty but nice." I smiled. She happily flicked back her flowing blonde hair and pointed to a box in the middle. "That's yours Bella. We hope you like it."

Alice bit her lip anxiously. "Bells, before you open it, I'm sorry if you don't like it, me and Rose were looking for something plain, yet beautiful, just like you. Not that you're plain, but, you know-" I put my finger to her lips.

"Ali, I'm sure it'll be lovely." But even so, as I lifted the lid off the box and carefully removed the mounds of tissue paper, I was scared as to what I would find.

I gasped as I saw the dream dress appear in front of me. "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry!" Rosalie huffed. "I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Shut up!" I hissed playfully. "It's amazing!"

It was a gold, silky dress with real jewels encrusted into the bodice and scarcely spaced out throughout the dress. I fingered the fabric gently. Normally, I would frown upon a strapless dress, but this one was beautiful. "Let's get ready then." I grinned from ear to ear.

We all hugged each other delightedly and went to our rooms. I hopped into the shower and never took my eyes off the dress as I towelled off and slipped it on gently. It hugged my figure in all the right places and revealed my bare chest. I smiled to myself and silently thanked Alice for her genius ideas. I did a twirl in my room and felt the soft fabric flow with me.

I sat down at my dressing table and decided what to do with my hair. I tied a small yet stylish bun into my hair and let my curls fall loosely around my shoulder. I applied a light gold shimmer onto my eyelids and pale lipstick onto my lips. Pleased with my appearance, I confidently walked out of my room as I heard Rosalie scream from her room. "ESME! ALICE! BELLA! In my room now!"

I lifted the hem of my dress and entered Rosalie's room. The girls were already there and Esme looked stunning. She was wearing a gorgeous orange fiery dress that matched her ginger hair which was up in a neat bun. "Esme, you look really pretty." I smiled shyly.

"As do you my dear." She smiled at me. "In fact, you all do." We all gave her a hug and turned back to Rosalie. "Now Rose, what did you want of us?" Esme asked.

"Duh, we forgot the masks! It's a masquerade too." I hated masquerades. I remember dating back to 6th grade and I wasn't sure who was who, I ended up kissing a guy with braces instead of my actual date!

"Oh no." I sighed. "Go on then, hit me with it."

"I'll start with you Esme." Rosalie opened her walk in waldrobe and soon appeared with 4 bags. She pulled out a small yet detailed orange mask which matched perfectly with Esme's dress. "Come here Esme." Esme gingerly stepped forward and lowered her head for Rosalie to fit on the mask. She fit the strap on and hid it under Esme's locks, then took a step back. "You look damn good Esme. Carlisle will go mad." We all giggled childishly.

"Al, come on up." Alice stepped forward and lowered her head. I noticed that she had managed to tame those wacky spikes of hers and had straightened out her jet black hair. Rosalie reached into another bag and pulled out a yellow mask with silver sequin bordering the edge and a yellow feather on one side. "Al, you'll have to hold your mask up I'm afraid, they didn't have any fitted ones in yellow."

"That's fine. Thanks a million Rosie!"

Alice bounced off next to Esme. "Come on then Bells. Let's do you."

I cautiously stepped up, wondering what the mask would look like on me. I lowered my head and felt Rosalie place a mask on me. She spun me around and tied the ribbon into a bow and fastened it underneath my hair. Yet again, she turned me around to face her and smiled whilst puffing up my hair. "Beautiful."

I faced the mirror and immediately fell in love with the mask. It was gold with a white border and gold feathers sprouting out of the left side with golden shining butterflies on it. "Rose, you're amazing." I stated and watched as she pulled out a hold up mask like Alice's but in red and gold.

Esme checked the time. "Girls! It's 9.30!" We all rushed to our rooms for last minute check ups. I ran to my shoes and accessories cupboard and found some light gold Swarovski shoes with genuine diamonds in them. Thank god for Alice.

We all rushed outside, jumped into Rosalie's convertible and raced off into the night.

**(PICS of their outfits on my profile. The clothes are amazing!)**

* * *

We arrived at a phenomenal building which looked to be at least 8 acres large with a vast and never ending que of people outside. I noticed that everyone was in couples as I peeped through the eyeholes in my mask. It then occurred to me that Edward would be here.

"Bella, there's something I forgot to tell you." Alice whispered in my ear. "For the grand entrance, we have to go in as couples."

"Great, just great." I mumbled. "Who do I go with then, my imaginary friend?"

She rubbed my arm gently. "You can come in a three with me and Jazz if you like."

"It's ok, maybe I'll wait outside until everyone is in and then I can slip inside without anyone seeing me."

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Alice, are the Volturi gonna be here?" I asked worriedly.

"No, probably just one representative."

I sighed in relief. "Look, there are the boys." Rosalie pointed over to the middle of the que to where the boys were waving. I watched as the couples were reunited. All of them were matching. Carlisle was wearing a pale orange shirt with an orange mask, Jasper was wearing a pale yellow shirt with a yellow mask, and Emmet was wearing a white shirt with a red tie and a red mask to match Rosalie. Carlisle enveloped Esme into a romantic hug and she gazed through her mask into his eyes as he fingered her hair gently. "You look excellent my love."

"As do you." She smiled as they kissed. I shifted my gaze to Jasper and Alice. She was bouncing up and down excitedly while he was trying to calm her down.

"Jasper, you look so hot!" She squealed.

"Thank you Ali, but can't I at least see your eyes? Take off the mask, for one second?"

She wagged her finger at him playfully. "No, that's against the rules Jazz!"

They laughed and Jasper lifted Alice in a twirl. I sighed happily and switched my gaze to Emmet and Rosalie.

Emmet already had his arms around Rosalie's waist and they were kissing passionately. I wrapped my arms around myself and wished that I was in love like them. I jumped as I felt the presence of someone behind me. "Hello my Beautiful Bella." My heart leapt as I spun round to see a gorgeous man with bronze hair, golden mask and a pale button down shirt facing me. Through his mask, I could see Edward's shining emerald green eyes sparkling at me.

I was speechless. Adonis himself had descended upon me. Even so, I tried to put on a sexy voice as I said. "Well hello there, Perfect Pianoman." He grasped my hand tightly.

"Sorry, I just umm." He let go gingerly and I smiled back up at him, my heart somersaulting all the while. "You look amazing Bella, absolutely breathtaking." He wrapped a lock of my hair around his finger and I melted at his touch.

"You're not too bad yourself Edward." I grinned back at him.

I hadn't noticed my family staring at me with stupid grins plastered over their faces. Edward immediately let go of my hair and I dropped my gaze from his. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Edward, the new vampire at school."

"Pleasure to meet you." They both nodded and smiled.

The Cullen's turned away and chattered between them. "I really like your dress, it suits you." Edward inched closer to me.

I stifled a gasp as our arms brushed against each other. "And, I like your mask, really nice." I complimented him.

"Have you not noticed anything?" He asked me.

"What?" I looked back at him.

"We're matching." It was true. We were both in gold, just like the other couples were all matching. Was this saying something?

"I guess we are." I looked away, blushing. Before we knew it, it was our turn to walk through to the grand hall. I slipped away from the line when no one was looking and felt someone following me. Then I felt _his _hand on my bare shoulder.

"Bella, where are you going?"

I flushed, embarrassed to tell him the real reason. "I um, I don't have someone to walk through with me."

I looked away feeling ashamed that I had no one. What Edward did next surprised me. He pulled me close to him so that our faces were inches away and I could smell his minty breath. "Why do you think I'm wearing gold Bella?"

My heart flipped as he pulled me back to the line. All this time, I gazed at him in awe. "Why me?" I asked.

"Because, you're my Beautiful Bella." He arched his arm so I could put my arm through it. I slowly slipped my arm through his and we walked over to the top of the stairs. A man in a black suit with a long scroll asked Edward, "And what is your name sir?"

"Edward Brandon."

"And who are you escorting?" What? He was escorting me? Then it made sense. Edward had planned his outfit to match mine on purpose. We were matching. But how did he know?

There was only one explanation. Alice.

Edward looked at me through his mask. "This is Bella Swan sir."

The man cleared his throat and shouted out in a clear voice. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!"

It was like in the movies when they announced royalty. They were doing this for every couple. I flushed like crazy as we appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the grand hall where hundreds of people in masks were standing, waiting. I spotted my family and Emmet gave me a thumbs up. We slowly began to descend down the stairs, all eyes on us. I clutched frantically at the hem of my dress so as not to fall down. So far, so good. I hadn't made a fool out of myself, yet.

As we were on the bottom step, I trod on the skirt of my dress and tripped over. I clutched onto Edward's arm as the floor came closer, but I realised I was hanging in mid air. Edward had one arm supporting my back and one on my waist. I could feel the electricity between us increase in size and power. We stayed there for a few seconds just gazing at each other until he eventually hoisted me up and kept a firm arm around my waist and guided me to my family. I still felt everyone's eyes on me until the next couple were introduced.

"Aww that was so cute Bella!" Alice smiled.

I smiled bashfully up at Edward. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear and he stiffened slightly as my lower lip accidentally brushed against his lobe. I withdrew myself from him and took a step back.

"Yo Ed! Want some booze?" Emmet asked Edward.

"Sure. Badger blood?"

"Yup." The boys thundered off towards the bar. I would have to get some later.

"What?" I looked at Rosalie and Alice. Esme had wandered off to talk to some friends.

"You and Edward are lovebirds!" Rosalie squeaked.

"No way! We are not!" I felt the colour rising on my cheeks.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Bella! It's so obvious! The way you looked at each other when you fell! It was classic! He has the hots for you girl!"

"The hots?" I asked whilst fiddling with my mask.

"He _likes _you!" Alice said impatiently.

I blushed for the hundreth time today. All of a sudden, Rosalie and Alice screamed. "Tanya!!!!"

"Who's Tanya?" I asked.

"It's me." I rotated to see a pretty woman with hazel coloured hair and a flowing brown dress smiling at me sweetly. "You must be Bella Swan."

I nodded. "I'm Tanya. The Cullen's distant....relative you could say."

"It's lovely to meet you Tanya." I smiled. She seemed nice enough to get along with.

Alice and Rosalie leaped onto Tanya and they shared a hug. They were all obviously really close. "Give me some space!" She laughed.

Alice and Rosalie went bounding off to greet other various vampires and left me alone with Tanya. She looked at me sincerely. "Bella, I came here to warn you."

"What? Warn me? About what?"

She looked around nervously and whispered in my ear. "I can see visions, but not like Alice, I can see emotions of the future. And, I saw you and your feelings in the future. Legally, I'm not allowed to tell you, so I'll give you one piece of advice."

I nodded, curious. "Tell me."

"Don't get too attached."

"Too attached to what?"

"I really want to tell you Bella, but I'll be killed by the Volturi."

"Ok. Thanks anyway Tanya." She laid a hand on my shoulder.

"No problem Bella. Now, I must find Laurent, he's my husband you see. Where did he go?" She wandered off into the crowd, leaving me stranded inbetween strangers.

_Don't get too attached_

* * *

**_I thought I would make Tanya nice in my story because she's really horrible in most fanfics, and I felt sorry for her._**

**_Anyways, there's gonna be some juice in the next chapter...so look out...._**

**_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!(Review are better than Bella's outfit)_**


	16. Saturday Night Fever

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like....7 months... but I have been really busy, so I do apologise. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. It probably doesn't make sense, but oh well...**

**Remember- My vampires can breathe, they can blush, they have a heartbeat. Ok? So they are not similar to Stephenie Meyer's. Got that?**

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.!**

**Well, now that's over and done with, here you go.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16-Remedy

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I lifted up the hem of my silk satin dress and wandered through the crowds of vampires, greeting strangers and trying to remember all of their names: James who was married to Victoria, Tanya who was married to Laurent, Theo who was engaged to Fiona, Marlon who was courting Cindy, or was it Kelly? I wasn't sure; there were just too many people. My head spinning, I strode over to the drinks counter; eager to taste some more badger blood. "I'll have some badger blood please."

"Coming right up." My head was throbbing with the advice Tanya had given me. _Don't get too attached. _I didn't understand what she meant; don't get too attached to what? "Here you are milady." I quickly guzzled down the blood and realized how thirsty I was. My throat ached for more, so I asked for a refill. It was only 10 o'clock, but it felt like we'd already been here for hours. I scanned the crowd for the familiar masks of my family, but I couldn't spot them amidst the rainbow of colours before me. Seeing as I had nothing better to do, I asked for another glass of badger blood.

* * *

It was 10.30 and I had consumed a dozen glasses of blood. I couldn't see properly, just a blur of colour. The barman (or should I say blood man) had been enjoying my company and I childishly slapped his hand away from my hair. I stood up, swayed and sat down again. I was helplessly drunk. I giggled and hiccupped. "Woops! I've been a bit naughty! Too much drink!" I attempted to stand up again and gripped onto a strangers arm for support. "Sorry!" I laughed. I brought my hand to my head as a jolt of pain rushed through me. I made out the symbol for the exit and made my way to it, gripping people's arms and shoulders as I went. I eventually managed to stumble out the door and into a dimly lit garden. I was literally blind, the badger blood was deadly. I made out the shape of a gazebo and tripped onto it. Everything was hazy; I could only make out colours, nothing else. I laughed to myself and fiddled with my dress. I wasn't myself.

A few moments later, I had regained my sight and saw Edward walking over to me. Just looking at him made me feel tipsy. All of my senses had been reclaimed, but my brain was still lost. "Hello Ed, Eddie, Edwardian, Edward." I giggled like a two year old and pulled him up onto the gazebo. "Let's dance." I flung my arms around his neck and he chuckled nervously as the current of electricity passed through us.

"Umm, ok." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me slightly closer to him. "How are you?"

"Ooh, I'm ecstatic, completely fantastic, and phenomenally wonderful!" I exclaimed with a bouncing heart. He spun me around and I laughed wildly like an out of control animal. Suddenly, he pulled me close to him so that our lips were millimetres apart. "Bella likey!" I laughed. I smiled cheekily and he gently pushed me away.

He laughed. "Badger blood. You're drunk with badger blood Bella."

"But Ed, I only had a dozen glasses!" I moaned.

He sighed. "Do you know that being drunk from badger blood can last until a month?"

I gasped and slapped my hand playfully. "Bad Bella!"

Edward frowned and took my face in his hands. "There's only one way to cure it."

I spun around on my toes like a clumsy ballerina. "And what's that Eddie?"

"To give you a shock."

I giggled. "Well, silly billy, it's a bit late for that now isn't it? I know you're going to give me a shock." I carried on spinning on my toes until Edward forcefully grabbed me, brought his lips to mine and kissed me. His moist lips slotted against mine in perfect synch, and immediately I fell limp in his arms. All too soon, the magic ended.

A searing pain shot through me and I jolted upright. Edward carefully stood me straight and I gazed down at the floor, ashamed. He lifted up my head and met my eyes in a warm embrace. "Now this is the real Beautiful Bella." He chuckled and I blushed primrose pink. "Oh come on Bella cheer up, am I really that bad at kissing?" He took my hands in his. "Or, were you fault?"

I opened my mouth in protest but this act resulted in more blushing. I shuffled my feet nervously on the ground and looked at his emerald green eyes. "I mean, I don't think we did it quite right, you know..."

Surprisingly, Edward looked nervous and shy as he replied, "No, I know exactly what you mean." He cleared his throat. "Umm, it just, could have been better."

I smiled. "I don't think that remedy worked, I'm not yet 100% recovered..."

He grinned. "No, you don't look too good, maybe we should," he looked around then stepped closer to me. I gasped as the current shot through us.

"Try again?" I ended his sentence.

He coughed. "Yup. You can never be too sure."

I nodded eagerly. He cupped his left hand around my face and placed the other at my waist, I thought my heart was going to burst. Slowly, he brought his face down to mine and our lips met for the second time. But this was different to the last one.

His lips were soft, sweet and warm as they embraced mine and we moved together in a constant flow, like soft waves hitting the shore. I brought my hands up and around his neck and pulled him closer to me, wanting more. He responded well to this and hoisted me up onto his feet so that I didn't have to reach as high.

But what he did next startled me. He cautiously opened his mouth and I felt his tongue caressing my lips, asking for permission to enter. I had never gotten to the tongue stage with anyone before; just the lip kissing was enough to make me hyperventilate.

Gradually, I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide into my mouth as mine did to his. I felt a surge of pleasure and desire and I groped onto his hair and forced myself onto him. His grip around my waste tightened and had I been human, my jaw would have broken off by now.

After a few minutes had passed, we broke apart and panted. The colour rose to my cheeks and Edward's eyes were sparkling with delight. He loosened his grip around my waist and a flash of pain crossed his face.

I was immediately hurt. "I'm sorry Edward; I knew I shouldn't have even-"

His eyes tightened and he clutched his head in his hands. "No, _I'm_ sorry Bella, I shouldn't have. It's my fault for even befriending you."

I stood back, trying to comprehend what he just said. "What?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Bella, I- I just can't be with you, I'm sorry, I have-" He looked away into the distance and for a second I followed his gaze, my heart sinking with sorrow. Had it been possible, I would have teary eyes.

"Is she beautiful?" I whispered, not wanting to make eye contact.

He looked down at me and shook his head. "No, Bella-"

My voice wavered. "No. Edward. I should have known. What was I thinking? I don't even deserve-"

"But Bella, that's not-"

"I have to go now. Goodnight Edward." I ran off, determined not to let him see my face. I knew he wasn't following me; he was standing stock still in the middle of the gazebo. I re-entered the hall and Alice bounded upon me.

"Bella! Where have you been? It's time for the last dance!" She scanned the crowd. "Hang on, where's Edward?" She looked at me through her mask.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Oh yes! I'm fine!" I screeched in an attempt to hide my sadness. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Oh, ok."

"Umm, actually Alice, I think I'll go home now, if that's ok."

"Why? It's only 12 o'clock!"

"I know, but, I just wanna go. But please, stay and enjoy yourself. I'll get a cab or something."

She took my hand. "Are you sure Bells?" Her hair bobbed about her face as she tried to peer through my mask, seeking for hidden emotions.

"Yup. Absolutely."

"OK then. See you at home. I'll tell the others." She skipped off to Jasper, who nodded at me as if he knew what I was going through.

But nobody knew what I was going through.

Of two things I was sure: Firstly, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Brandon. Secondly, I was sure that he was NOT unconditionally or irrevocably in love with me.

The story of my life.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so... OMG! New Moon is coming out next month! I cannot wait! Aaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Taylor Lautner! I'm coming for you!!!**


	17. Tragedy

**So this is Chapter 17, Tragedy, you know the deal...read, love, and review!!!!**

**BTW, I'm loving all the reviews so keep them coming. And just a reminder again to let you know that my vampires can breathe, have a heatbeat, pulse and can definetely blush! OK???**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 17- Tragedy

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I raced outside, my eyes stinging from the invisible tears that would have been streaming down my face. I rushed outside and saw a few drunken vampires to my left. My instinct told me to turn right and walk away before they notice me, but then again who couldn't see me in this stupid dress? Instead, I walked straight to them and the smell of badger blood radiated off of them. "Hello there love. Want a fag?"

I shrinked away and shook my head convulsively. "No thanks."

"So, what's a beautiful young lady like you doing out here? Been rejected?" I noticed that there were about 5 of them, and all of a sudden realised what an idiot I had been in joining them in the first place.

I backed off and begun to walk slowly the other way. Unsurprisingly, all 5 of them started to follow me. I couldn't use my vampire speed in fear of being seen by humans and the other vampires seemed to take advantage of this. "Come on darling, now, now, don't leave us alone." One of them fingered my hair and I snapped my head out of his reach.

"Leave me alone." I sped up a little but I was cornered. The tallest one shoved me into a nearby alleyway in total darkness and pinned both my arms to the wall. I tried to release myself from his strong grip but couldn't manage. "Let go of me!" I screamed, but instantly tape was slapped onto my mouth. If only I had fangs. I mumbled inaudibly and shook myself, trying to be free.

"Now calm down love, you brought yourself into this!" A figure hissed in the darkness, centimetres from my face. I writhed and felt myself being hurled onto the ground. I could make out the silhouettes of 5 figures; one holding my left arm, one holding my right arm, one gripping my left leg, one gripping my right leg and one that was standing over me, one leg on either side of mine. I felt nauseated as he plonked his heavy weight on me. My eyes widened in terror, of course I knew that it would get to this stage, but I would have thought that someone would have heard something by now. "My name is Kyle. You will listen to me or be killed, bitch. Now," he said in a terrorising voice, "what I'm about to do won't be painful, in fact it will be enjoyable if you let me do want I want to do."

I jumped, but couldn't even move, I felt like part of the ground. A hard slap, sent my head crashing back down to the ground and Kyle lowered his face to mine. "You. Will. Be. Killed. If. You. Move. Understand? Nod if you do." Slowly, I nodded in defeat. "Good girl. Now, lie down and enjoy the show!" He laughed darkly and I gasped as he gripped my breasts tightly in his hands and squeezed torturously. I screamed, but the noise was muffled by the tape, this also earned me another slap. "Shut the fuck up!"

I bit down on my lip, trying my utmost hardest not to scream in pain. He chuckled, got up and sat in between my legs. 'No.' I thought. He can't. He won't possibly. But he did. Kyle lifted up the hem of my dress, revealing the embarrassingly wet patch underneath. "See? You are enjoying this." I shook my head. Greedily, he rubbed his hands together and pulled down my knickers. I stifled another scream as all of them cackled with laughter.

I closed my eyes and winced as his cold hand hit my area hard over and over again. "All right boys, watch and learn." He laughed and slid a finger into me. I screamed again, but it was heard by no one. Slowly, he jerked it in and out, adding a finger each time. My back arched uncontrollably, and I panted in exasperation. The rhythm got faster and faster, and more painful each time. I didn't even realise the two hands that were groping at my breasts. "Over to you." The two men at each end of my leg stuck their fingers up me together and I groaned in disdain.

I shrieked in horror as Kyle loosened his trousers, dropped them down along with his knickers and made his way over to my face. Oh no God please no! But yes, I tightened my eyelids shut and felt sticky liquid being poured onto my face. When the pain became too much to bear, when the strain on my body was too tight to live with, I screamed and screamed continuously; praying that someone would hear me.

And that was when it happened.

I heard footsteps running to the scene of the crime, but I was too ashamed to see the face of my rescuer. "What the fuck? Bella?" A velvety voice sternly spoke. "Bella! Fuck! What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" His voice hissed through the darkness. Immediately, I felt my arms and legs again, but I was still afraid to open my eyes. I heard shuffling as _he _threw someone against a wall. "What were you doing to her?"

Kyle answered, frightened. "Sorry dude, she was asking for it! We were j-ju-just playing a sm- sma-small game!"

The ground underneath shook me repeatedly. "What the fuck do you think you were doing? The only reason I'm not going to rip off your head right now is for her sake. So you better run you little mother fucker, or I will kill you." I heard footsteps running off in the distance, but was still too ashamed to open my eyes and see the damage.

I listened as _he _knelt down beneath my disfigured body and gently pulled the hem of my dress back down to my ankles. My heart skipped a beat as I thought he might have seen the horror that was there, but he simply hoisted my up and into his arms. I hung there limply as he carried me to his car, and sat me down in the passenger seat.

Then I opened my eyes.

Edward sighed in relief. "Oh fuck Bella, I'm so sorry, I-"

My bottom lip quivered, I hadn't realised that I was shaking uncontrollably. I sniffed and gazed at the carpet of his car. Edward quickly shook off his jacket and began wiping away at the mess on my face. "Edward your coat will-"

"I honestly don't give a fuck Bella. This is entirely my fault."

"No, Edward I shouldn't have kissed you."

He stopped wiping at my face. "What?"

I sighed and looked out of the window. "Look Edward, I know you didn't want to kiss me, and I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe-"

He lifted up my now clean face from the chin with his fingers. "Bella, I wanted to kiss you more than anything in the world, it's just that-"

"You're already in love." I stated.

He sighed and threw his coat on the backseat. "Yes I am."

My heart sunk and once again I looked down and shuffled my feet. "Is she," I gulped, "Is she…pretty?" I squeaked and looked at him. Edward turned to me sincerely and looked me in the eye.

"Yes she is. She is the most wonderful, innocent, beautiful, and amazing woman in the world."

Well that definetly eradicated any hopes I had. "Oh. She sounds…nice."

"Oh, she is."

I took a deep breath. I needed to know the truth. "What's her name?"

Edward turned to me, took my hand in his and whispered. "Isabella Cullen."

I gasped. "Me?"

"Of course Bella. How could you even think that-"

I choked in happiness. "I thought that-"

"Are you crying Bella?"

I nodded, smiling at him and gripping both hands in mine.

I put my fingers to his lips. "Tears of Love Edward. I am in love with you."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Bella, my heart was yours the very first day I saw you, that current that passed through me was too strong to hide-"

"And when we kissed, it was like-"

"Heaven all rolled up in one-"

"And then you saved me-"

"I would have done anything for you my angel."

"I love you." I whispered and kissed each of his knuckles lovingly. He jumped suddenly.

"Come on, let me drop you home."

But I didn't want to go home, I wanted to stay in my little bubble with Edward. "Don't leave me." I pleaded.

He looked as though in indecision, then smiled. "I'll take you to mine then."

My heart skipped a beat. I certainly didn't want to advance to that stage in a matter of hours. Nevertheless, I remained silent until we arrived at his home. It was a simple, flat, nothing too extravagant, but as we entered, I was stunned into silence. He had transformed the flat into a typical bachelors pad. Flat screen, Xbox, leather sofas, game machines, the whole lot. "Wow!"

"You like it?"

"It's pretty cool."

For a moment this whole thing seemed completely normal; two people in love just back for a snack. But in actual fact, the situation was abnormal; two vampires, one of which had just been raped. In fact, I hadn't thought about that until now, and just thinking about it made me feel dizzy. "Are you alright my love?" Edward placed his arm at my waist.

"Not really, I'm still pretty shaken up. I can't believe it. I'm so lucky you came otherwise-" I broke down into emotional sobs. "I've never…don't know….what…thinking…. painful-"

"Sssshh, Bella. You need rest. Why don't you take a shower, take off that dress and give it to me." My eyes widened in horror, but were soothed by Edward's cool touch. "Don't worry Bella, I won't. All I'm saying is that perhaps you should get out of that dress and borrow something of mine, I'll have it dry cleaned for you." I nodded.

"Thanks Edward. I appreciate it. Umm, where's the bathroom?" He ran his hands through his hair which made me sigh dreamily.

"Right this way. He showed me his bedroom, which was creamy white with an outstanding 4 poster bed in the centre. I shuddered to think of the use of the item itself and made my way to the bathroom. "Here, you can borrow these." He handed me a Red Sox pajama suit with buttons down the front.

"Red Sox?" I smiled and tilted my head.

"My favourite baseball team." He chuckled.

"They were my dad's favourite team too…" I sighed sadly. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll be ok Bella. Don't worry. Now go and shower up and I'll wait for you in the lounge." I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and placed one on my neck before exiting the room. I entered the bathroom and slipped off the dress that now resembled a dirty element of my past and shook it down to the ground. I was afraid to touch my body, afraid to touch the area that Kyle had, to even for a second expose myself to his germs. I hopped into the shower and let the boiling hot water run all over me. I gently massaged some of Edward's shampoo into my hair and slowly let the memories of tonight fade away. I rinsed off some soap onto my body and purified _that area. _I just stayed in the shower for some time, trying to forget everything that happened.

* * *

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

She opened her eyes.

I sighed in relief at her sticky face. "Oh fuck Bella; I'm so sorry, I-" I was such a jerk to her; I never knew she was this emotional.

Her bottom lip quivered; she was shaking uncontrollably from shock. My head was still pulsing with anger and disgust at Kyle and his sidekicks, but I would deal with those another day. I shook off my jacket and began wiping away at the mess on my angel. "Edward your coat will-"

"I honestly don't give a fuck Bella. This is entirely my fault."

"No, Edward I shouldn't have kissed you."

I stopped wiping at her face. What did she just say? "What?"

She sighed and looked out of the window. "Look Edward, I know you didn't want to kiss me, and I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe-"

What was she on about? I was crazy about her! Her every move made me want to take her away to our own little magical kingdom. "Bella, I wanted to kiss you more than anything in the world, it's just that-" There were so many complications in my life, I just didn't know how to deal with them at the moment.

"You're already in love." She simply stated.

I sighed and threw my coat on the backseat. When would she understand? "Yes I am."

"Is she, is she…pretty?" I turned to Bella sincerely and looked her in the eye, hoping she would get the hint.

"Yes she is. She is the most wonderful, innocent, beautiful, and amazing woman in the world."

"Oh. She sounds…nice."

"Oh, she is."

"What's her name?"

Did I have to spell it out for her? "Isabella Cullen."

She gasped and my heart jumped at the sound. "Me?"

"Of course Bella. How could you even think that-"

She choked on a sob. "I thought that-"

"Are you crying Bella?" Was I that bad at speeches?

She put her fingers to my lips. Just her touch drove me insane. "Tears of Love Edward. I am in love with you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Bella, my heart was yours the very first day I saw you, that current that passed through me was too strong to hide-"

"And when we kissed, it was like-"

"Heaven all rolled up in one-"

"And then you saved me-"

"I would have done anything for you my angel."

"I love you." She whispered and kissed each of my knuckles lovingly.

"Come on, let me drop you home."

"Don't leave me."

I smiled. "I'll take you to mine then."

Now I had done it. My Master would kill me if he found out that I had fallen in love with her. We soon arrived at my bachelor pad and I stuck the key in the lock and hustled Bella inside. She was obviously impressed as she was stunned into silence. "Wow!"

"You like it?" I was pleased that she did.

"It's pretty cool."

"Are you alright my love?"

"Not really, I'm still pretty shaken up. I can't believe it. I'm so lucky you came otherwise-" She broke down into emotional sobs. "I've never…don't know….what…thinking…. painful-"

"Sssshh, Bella. You need rest. Why don't you take a shower, take off that dress and give it to me." Her eyes widened in terror , but I was honestly not trying to imply _that. _"Don't worry Bella, I won't. All I'm saying is that perhaps you should get out of that dress and borrow something of mine, I'll have it dry cleaned for you."

"Thanks Edward. I appreciate it. Umm, where's the bathroom?" I ran my hands through my hair and noticed that it made Bella sigh dreamily.

"Right this way. Here, you can borrow these." I gave her my Red Sox pajamas.

"Red Sox?"

"My favourite baseball team." I chuckled.

"They were my dad's favourite team too…" She sighed sadly. I placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll be ok Bella. Don't worry. Now go and shower up and I'll wait for you in the lounge." She pecked me on the cheek and I placed one on her neck before exiting the room.

I needed to call my master.

Now.

* * *

**Ok, so did you like it? It's my first time writing lemons, so if it's rubbish please let me know.**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**


	18. NOTE

Alright everyone, I am truly very sorry for the very very very late update. I was just busy with mocks and all that but now I have a few minutes of spare time I am going to try my hardest to finish this story.

**Just thought I'd let you guys know, and I really appreciate all the reviews.**

**Thank You!**

**xxxxxx**


	19. Heartbreaker

**Ok, this chapter isn't as good as it could have been but I promise I will try and make the next one better...maybe a bit more Jacob..we'll see..but for now, enjoy!**

**And please review and tell me what you think! xxx**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer :)**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Love at first sight

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

I made sure I was out of earshot before I dialled my Master's number. My heart skipped a beat out of fear as he picked up. "Edward. I have been waiting for you call." His silvery voice hummed.

"M-Master."

"How is…_Isabella Cullen?_ I expect she is growing accustomed to the vampire traditions? What is she like?"

Silence. "Edward? I asked you a question."

"Um, sorry Master, I-she's fine. But, there is something different about her."

"Yes.."

"I can't seem to access her thoughts as I do with everyone else."

"Really?" He muttered menacingly.

"Yes."

"Interesting, very, very interesting. Well, leave me now to contemplate and get back to me soon."

"Yes Master." I replied with fear etched into my voice.

"And Edward? Keep your mind on the job at hand, I can sense it is going…astray."

"Yes Master." I hung up and sighed guiltily. How could I lie to Bella when I needed her? I heard her coming out of the bathroom and sprinted to the sofa where the TV was already humming as a distant background noise.

**

* * *

**

BPOV (Bella's Point Of View)

I walked upon Edward who was sitting on the sofa and smiled shyly at him through my hair which had flopped over my face. I slouched onto the sofa next to him, wincing in pain slightly and snuggled up to him, however he seemed to stiffen just as I did so. "Edward?" I said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His tone was short and I gazed into his eyes, looking for an answer, but in vain. I leaned in closer and inhaled his sweet vanilla scent. He seemed to lean away from me and hastily stood up. "I'm sorry Bella, I have to go. But please, make yourself comfortable." His voice was cold and distant as he got up and walked out the front door.

My heart sunk. I was hurt, what had I done wrong this time?

* * *

For 3 hours I waited, in the same position, in the same place, but Edward did not return. Did I really disgust him that much? With a hint of realisation I realised that I must have dreamt the whole "I Love You" thing. Surely, this wouldn't have happened if that had been the case?

I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my purse from the entrance table and as I did so spotted a pen and paper on the table.

_Dear Edward,_

_Thank you for your hospitality and I really appreciate everything you've ever done for me._

_Sorry for this evening and I am sorry to have disturbed you._

_Bella_

And with that I made my way back home. By the time I was home it was 3 am, and to my dismay, everyone had noticed my absence. "She's back!" I heard an anxious voice chime as the front door flew open and I was enveloped in a stifling hug from Alice. "Bella where the heck have you been!"

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Rosalie smiled.

"Bella dear, what sort of a time do you call this?" Esme sighed.

"I am so sorry, Esme, Carlisle, everyone. I was, just a bit caught up in things, um Edward offered to take me to his place and…um"

"Oh, I see." Esme smiled bashfully and eyed my clothes. I realised with a start that I was still wearing Edward's Red Sox pyjamas. Everyone was smiling at me cheekily, but unfortunately, I could not return the favour.

"Oh no! It's not what it looks like!" I shook my head and blushed deeply as they all laughed.

"We'll leave you alone now Bella." Carlisle laughed. "Come on, anyone up for a late night bite?" Everyone agreed apart from me. I needed some alone time. I waved them off and stumbled up to my room, slumped on the couch and sighed.

What had I done? Edward almost seemed disgusted by me; one moment he loved me, the next he wanted to get as far away from me as possible! My heart seemed to beat slower when he wasn't around; no love was there to keep it going.

A few minutes later, a quiet knock on the door gave me a start. "Come in?" I asked and saw Jasper at the door. "Oh, hey Jazz, come in, sit down."

He quietly walked in and sat down at the end of the couch. "I thought you were going for a hunt?" I asked the unusually quiet Jasper.

"No. Bella, something is wrong."

Damn those emotional senses of his! I cursed under my breath; he could obviously tell how I was feeling. "What? Nope. Nothing is wrong Jasper, I'm fine." I squeaked, my voice quivering a little.

"Tell me." He almost ordered and I had to. I told him everything, every little detail, even the rape, and surprisingly, I felt better afterwards. I didn't realise that Jasper was shaking once I had finished. "That bastard! How dare he play with your feelings like that! I'll give him what for I will!"

I was touched by his care, but did not want to incite trouble. "No, please Jazz, don't."

He seemed to understand and nodded. "Come here Bella." I awkwardly entered his open arms and felt him instantly calm me down until I could have fallen asleep if I were human. "Thanks Jasper, I needed that."

"Always here to help Bella. Please, if you ever need me as a brother or a friend, I will be there for you. And I won't say a word."

"I appreciate that." He nodded as he left the room, leaving me stunned on the sofa. I never knew Jasper had such depth in him! No wonder Alice loved him, he was perfect for her! I really didn't want to face school tomorrow; I couldn't even bear to face _him. _

But I didn't have a choice in the matter. Tomorrow I would have to spend an hour in the same room as him, my beloved sweetheart bastard.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**xxxx**


End file.
